Toa Sentai Mataranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger
by KKD Silver
Summary: Reboot of the original Toa Sentai Mataranger, the Matarangers have been working for years against the Makuta. However, when the Piraka arrive in a new way, things become much more complicated, and new Toa are selected to help the Matarangers. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**HV: *Walks into KKD's place* Man, how long has it since I've been here? Silver? You in here buddy?**

 ***He looks around the dusty setting before someone appeared in a flash of light, before a person appeared***

 **?: It's not Silver. Silver's the name of my kouhai. *steps out of the shadows to reveal himself* Call me KKD.**

 **HV: Hahah! Bring it in, aibou!**

 **KKD: *hugs it out with HV and smiled* Good to see ya, man.**

 **HV: You too. Man, it feels like years since I've been in here. That's probably because we both have things to do.**

 **KKD: Real life, the true worst enemy of any writer. *dusts a bit of the place to show a sign reading "Toa Sentai Mataranger Studio"* Dang, we got so far with this one, too.**

 **HV: Hey, I remember this. It's pretty cool. Not to brag, but I've been a TOTAL fan of Bionicle. I've even fell in love with the rebooted models.**

 **KKD: G2 Bionicle was ok, and I'm glad they tried to bring back the hype for the franchise that not only brought Lego out of bankruptcy and gained a bigger following worldwide, but also brought a franchise that played a big part of my childhood, almost as big as Spyro on the Playstation.**

 **HV: That's why I'm here. *Picks up a Metranexus* This series needs to continue. We don't have to leave off where it was on the hiatused story. I'm thinkin… more of a different approach. *Shows the VS Changer and puts LupinRed's Dial Fighter on the slider.***

 **=RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERADE! KAITOU CHANGE!=**

 ***He fires, causing the symbol to fly out and hit him, making him LupinRed.***

 **=LUPINRANGER~!=**

 **HV: Damn, I look good.**

 **KKD: Well… I guess we could try that. In fact… *reaches into a drawer and pulled out a file labeled "Inikanger"* We could be able to use that with another old concept of mine that didn't get far with my other teammates.**

 **HV: Then what do you say we try it out? Here, you'll need this for the hype up. *Tosses another VS Changer to KKD along with PatorenIchigou's Trigger Machine***

 **KKD: *sighs* Honestly, I preferred Lupinranger, but since you stole that like the thief he is… *inserts the Trigger Machine into a spare VS Changer***

 **=ICHIGOU! PATORIZE!=**

 ***he twisted the VS changer in response***

 **=KEISATSU CHANGE!=**

 ***He fired in the air and was turned into PatorenIchigou***

 **=PATORANGER!=**

 **KKD: I've said it before and I'll say it again, this design looks ugly to me.**

 **HV: Honestly, both sentais uniforms look good. Ur thoughts on the series as a whole?**

 **KKD: So far so good. Looking forward to more, but now we're getting off topic of the point of this, aren't we? *tosses HV a broom* We gotta fix this place up. Now let's get started in fixing it.**

 **HV: Alright, we'll get this place all cleaned up. Good thing the first episode was all planned out. But, I think I'd better change out of this suit. This cape is killing me, how do they manage this thing? Oh well, Disclaimers! *Cranks the VS Changer***

 **=GET SET! READY….?=**

 ***He fires sending the Red Dial fighter out and the disclaimers came.***

 **=GO!=**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor HV own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. HV owns the added concepts for this updated version. And props to old Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0, for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

 **HV: Sa… shall we say it? It's been awhile, hasn't it? You know, the thing the Matarangers do?**

 **KKD: I know what you mean, and it's only appropriate.**

 **KKD & HV: Spirits Unite… IKUZE!**

* * *

 ***On the Streets of Tokyo, MataRed, Inikared, Logan and Finn accompanied by Twilight and Spike met at the crossroads, raising their weapons and saying…***

 **Matared, Inikared, Logan, Finn and Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***The Kanohi Hau and Calix flew across the screen, clashing a bit before spinning, showing footage from Mataranger Vs. Inikanger surrounded by various masks***

 **Logan: The Matarangers return, as do some new faces. But they won't face this new threat alone. Saa, Showtime da!**

 ***Several rings flew around the screen along with Ghoul stones and Magic Circles as Revamped Awakening of Hope footage played.***

 **Twilight: So we have a new take on an older story. Starts the same, but where will it go?**

 **Finn: Maybe the same as always, but Logan's in for a rude awakening. Omae na no un, Tamishite eru ze!**

 ***This was followed by the Elements of Harmony spinning around as footage from Resurrection of Harmony appeared surrounded by said elements.***

 **Ignatius: It also appears we have a new story with a new take on MLP.**

 **Alex Blaze: This young man wants to find the Elements of Harmony, but can get convince a reborn Twilight Sparkle to help him? Spirits Unite!**

 ***The three hero factions appeared, Logan in his Wizard form, Inikared and Matared suited up with their teams and mecha in the back, and Twilight in her combat robes with Finn, sword drawn.***

 **Finn: You guys ready?**

 **Matarangers & Inikangers: Let's Start!**

 **Wizard: Showtime!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends… after so long, listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle. In the time… before time… the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, brought forth the six main elements: fire, water, air, stone, earth, and ice, and with them, created new life on this world, but this new life was without purpose. So, creating heroes and protectors known as Toa, the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three virtues. Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and we praised the Great Spirit for his blessings. But our happiness was not to last, for Mata Nui's brother… the Makuta, was jealous of these honors, and betrayed him many times, only for the Toa to sacrifice themselves to seal away the Makuta and his dreaded darkness and reform their broken world of Spherus Magna. They were successful, but Mata Nui didn't want this to happen again, so, entrusting the six main elements to six tribes of the world, the Great Spirit scattered his parts across the world, and his soul fell into a deep slumber that would span millennia. As he did, the worlds of the water covered Aqua Magna, the Desolate Bara Magna, and the lush Bota Magna were refused to form Spherus Magna, later renamed and forged into the Earth of today. But with change came the rekindled battle of Light and Darkness. Makuta Teridax had revived, along with his brotherhood, and sought to terrorize this new time. But from the chaos came the worlds defenders. Six heroes from all corners of the world united with the reincarnated spirits of the Six Toa. These were the The Toa Sentai Mataranger._

 _5 years after the formation of the Mataranger and the rekindled conflict between these ancient forces, a new force enters the fray. What is the fate of the Matarangers?_

* * *

 **Present Day (2018)**

Tokyo, Japan

All was quiet on Japan's streets, until a fateful sound rumbled the concrete.

BOOM!

From the fires of the explosion, a swarm of Vakhi emerged and began to terrorize the citizens. Robots programmed to pursue, capture or Destroy, they rampaged throughout the city until a stream of fire blocked their path.

"Yare yare… I suppose you Vahki never learn, do you?" a voice spoke out as the robots, both bipedal and quadruped, turned to see a young man with red hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red vest and jeans as well as sneakers staring them down, a strange silver gun in his hand that had a robotic face on the top, "If you're looking for trouble… you found it."

He quickly picked up a small red mask from a chain on his belt, loading it onto the face on the top of his gun.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

With a standby jingle that resembled tribal music coming from the gun, the man aimed his blaster at the Vahki, all raring to charge.

"TOA TRANSFORM!" he declared, firing a stream of fire from the gun along with an aura version of his mask that soon flew and attached to his face, causing a new suit to form around his body.

The boots and gloves of the outfit were red, the gloves only reaching his wrist, all edged in gold. The legs of the suit complemented the boots well, being a light orange that reached up to his waist, stopping at the golden belt he'd been wearing earlier. The main torso was red as well up to the sleeves which were once again orange. The torso piece also had black designs to reflect an aspect of armor, while the center had a symbol that looked like a broken circle with three smaller dots inside in a horizontal line. Last to be seen was the helmet, resembling the mask he placed on the blaster, the visor resembling that of sunglasses, but the sides had grill patterns that went over his cheeks and around the mouth and nose region, the mouthpiece outlined in black to look like the design of the mask.

To the Vakhi, the suit could only mean one thing. While they were just robots, their reprogramming made them recognize the red-suited man and they charged, blades and mouth mounted disc-launchers at eh ready. But no sooner did they charge that they were immediately cut down in a swath of flames, turning them all to silver liquid at the hands of the young ranger.

"Too easy," the boy said demorphing as his blaster suddenly ringed, "Moshi-Moshi?"

 _-Ig! It's Ventus! Why'd you have to rush-hurry as soon as the alarm went off?!-_ another voice asked.

"Look, Ven, it was just a bunch of Vahki. We fought those piles of metal a thousand times, or even more, over the last five years. Each of us can handle at least a hundred on our own now," Ig said.

" _We're a team, Ig. But I suppose you're right. Makuta and his minions have been quiet lately, especially the last few years. Wonder what's gotten them into sending Vahki periodically?_ " Ventus asked.

"I don't know. But nothing good happens when that is planned. Whatever they're up to… we can handle," Ig said.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"That's the 50th Vahki swarm weve wasted! Master, what's the point of all this?" Makuta Bitil asked, veiled in his human form.

" **Be Silent, Bitil,** " Makuta Teridax, currently appearing only as a floating set of red eyes, ordered. " **I am aware the Vahki are worthless. However, without other valuable forces like the Visorak, Bohrok, or those whom we all agreed we'd bring out as a last resort, they are our only eyes and ears on the surface for the time being."**

"Well, maybe not. Have you heard the reports of this earthling news lately?" Krika asked. "Six individuals have gone missing. Reports of glowing light possessing them were at the scene of each location, and then they acted differently."

Teridax was taken aback by this, though not in complete shock or surprise, but rather expressing a sort of… intrigue and curiosity.

" **Could it be possible? Have THEY resurfaced at last? I thought the Ignika eliminated them."**

"Who, Master?" Gorast asked.

" **A group of monstrous creatures, rogues in my brotherhood, but very destructive and potentially as power hungry as we are. As you six have reincarnated by my hand, so have they, though not in the same way at the same time. They were called, the Piraka.** "

"The rogue Skakdhi? You believe these Piraka were behind the abductions? What should we do?" Antroz asked.

" **Find them. They are the key we need, to finally turn this world to darkness, and in turn… destroy the Matarangers!** " Teridax said laughing.

* * *

 **Cue "Centuries/Rise" by Fall Out Boy/Skillet; Mashup by Ekaterina Alyamkina**

 ***As the instrumental began, several masks flew across the screen before two seperate groups stood together, walking in their ranger forms before the title showed***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***With that, both groups, totalling twelve members, stood in the light of the sun, the dust blowing off ground they were on showing the golden symbol of Bionicle***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***As the twelve charged towards the horizon, the title appeared, showing each sentai name before disappearing in flames and other elements***

 **Toa Sentai Mataranger**

 **Vs**

 **Voya Sentai Inikanger**

 **All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret (I can't look away!)**

 ***Ignatius and Alex appear looking at each other in flames, Alex in the bright lights of Sin City, Ig under the scorching heat of the Volcano in the Big Island of Hawaii. It then transitions to Nami sitting in the sand at Long beach as she sees Aqua off in the distance of the ocean***

 **From all this pain in the world we've made~!**

 ***Mason and Brand walk from their respective sites of the Grand Canyon and The Sahara, determined.***

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest to save yourself, from what you never could guess (Am I safe today?!)**

 ***Ventus and Kaze do their activities in the Amazon and Skies of England, as Steel works in his lab in South Korea but Terra is stationed in Africa, working the mines.***

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 ***Yuki and Cryo are in their Alp and Siberia locations, but Hikaru wanders the city of Japan***

 **Our future's here and now! Here comes the countdown!**

 ***As Vahki and other creatures from the time before time surrounded the twelve, they aimed their respective changers before we focused on Ig and Alex as they grinned before firing and transforming***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***As the fight begins, the respective rangers fight alongside one another, Ig and Alex attack with their fiery swords, Nami and Aqua attack with water.***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***MataGreen and InikaGreen attacked with axe and crossbow while MataBrown kicked one Vahki to an axe-wielding InikaBrown***

 **Sound it off this is our call! Rise in Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise in Revolution!**

 ***Both Whites stabbed the ground and froze it and the incoming Vahki before they were shattered by both Blacks. The twelve reconvened and fired in unison, and as the Makutarangers and the Pirakangers arrive, they stood by each other.**

 **Unite, and fight! To make a better life! Everybody one for all! Sound off! This is the call!**

 ***Both groups charge at each other before going off in a flash of light.***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***The mecha for both teams stood and posed, ready for combat as they rushed into battle***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***Both groups stood by each other as the song ends and their titles appeared under them***

* * *

Chronicle 1: A new battle begins

In a dark alleyway, some sort of music played, it was a rap of sorts as a group of ragtag people messed around with stuff. However, someone walked over and pressed a button on an old radio, stopping the music altogether, making the six turn to see the man.

"Hey! What's the big idea, pal?! We were listenin to that!" a man said looking at a yakuza figure who changed from a suit into a blue jean and jacket outfit with chains and a slogan that said "Unleash the Beast".

"This alleyway's now property of the Piraka. I suggest you leave… before I make you," the man in blue warned.

"Says who, pal?" the man who snapped demanded.

"You heard him, he said… BEAT IT!" another voice snapped as a red clothed man in dusters came out of nowhere and brutalized the group.

"Let's get outta here!" one of them shouted as they ran.

"Violent as ever, Hakann. To be fair, I had that covered," the man in blue sighed in a calm tone.

"Oh come on, Vezok. What were you gonna do, talk them to death?" the man named Hakan retorted.

On close inspection, his outfit also had a slogan that read "This Fire Burns".

"Hmm… good point," Vezok agreed. "Where are the others?"

"Already found some of 'em," Hakann answered as a man with white stripped hair and a white jacket saying "I Walk Alone" walked up.

Behind him was a man with a sniper rifle along with other guns in a brown jacket with the slogan saying "Locked and Loaded."

"This is weird, ain't it?" the man in brown asked the one in white.

"Sure is. Not that I don't mind…" the one in white said with a shrug, "Nor do I care much."

"Settle down there, fellas. We're all guys, right?" Vezok inquired.

"Not quite," a fifth voice spoke up, making the four turn to see someone in a black jacket that said "Hunted".

"Reidak? Where's Zaktan?" Avak asked.

"Well, that's the thing… he's… well…" Reidak started before stepping aside to show a girl in green, the jacket slogan for her said "Snake Bite".

There was utter silence, and then….

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hakann and Avak laughed, that is until the girl fired a bullet from a gun into the wall between the two and held a familiar three-bladed weapon to their necks.

"This wasn't my first choice. Laugh at this body again and you're dead." Zaktan growled and warned.

"The Piraka are back. Although we would've stayed around had two of us didn't get greedy." Avak replied, glaring at Thok and Hakann.

"Can we just let the past go? It's been years," Thok sighed.

"Millennia if you wanna get technical."

"We will, but only because it's been that long. It's a new time, and a new place to make some chaos," Zaktan grinned, "Because the Toa aren't around at all."

"That's not entirely true," a new voice spoke as the six turned to see Krika flanked by Gorast, the two taking human appearances of a man with white hair and and red eyes, and a woman with green hair and brown eyes, both wearing black tuxedos and ties of their respective colors.

"Nan ja kore wa (Who are you)?" Hakann asked, having no idea how he said that.

"I am Makuta Krika. This is Makuta Gorast. And you are the Piraka, servants of our master." Kirika answered.

"We don't serve anyone but us. 'Sides, what would your master offer us?" Reidak demanded to know.

"We aren't oblivious to your ways, Skakdi… so Teridax himself wanted to offer a sort of… alliance," Gorast informed, approaching Zaktan in a rather provocative manner, "You ally with us, and we show you what Toa have yet to be taken out."

"As long as it ain't those Inika guys, I'm all for it," Thok shrugged, picking his teeth with what appeared to be an ice pick.

"So unrefined… yet we can show you," Kirika said.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Makuta and Piraka, six comets rained down on the earth. Each one was a new mask that fell in a specific location.

In the fields of London, a skydiver dressed in green aviator gear had just finished his run in the air when a green mask crashed next to him.

"Eh? Nande?" He asked picking it up, "What's this?"

"Careful you don't accidentally quick-burn yourself," a voice informed, making the young skydiver gasp, almost dropping the mask before seeing a hooded man in green.

"Who're you? And what's with the weird way you're talkin?" He asked.

"Sorry young skydiver, it's just the way I tree-speak," he informed, "But perhaps, you mind-think more about that mask,"

"Mind think, what?" The young man asked.

"You must rush-hurry to Japan, there your future Toa-brothers will need your aid. Take this." He said handing a strange blaster to the man, "Now go, young wind-flier!"

"Hey, it's Kaze...what the?" the man called Kaze replied before seeing the hooded figure was gone, "Japan, Huh? Right then."

* * *

On the sands of the Sahara, a young man in brown work clothes was hard at work before the brown comet landed in the sand.

"Eh?" He asked digging it up, managing to pull out what appeared to be a gunmetal gray mask only to dust off the coating to see it was brown underneath, "A mask?

What kind of tiny mask just falls out of the sky?"

"Why, a Great Kanohi mask, of course," A cloaked brown figure wondered aloud.

"Hey, how'd you…?" the young worker gawked before regaining some composure, "This is a closed work site, and I'm digging here."

"A Toa of Stone like you has no business digging in the sand. Leave that to the Villagers in Onu-Koro," the figure informed.

"But uh… this is my job. Nothing wrong with a job, right?" the worker replied, "Also, what the heck is a Toa or Onu-Koro? I've never heard of those."

"Just take this and go to Japan. You'll find a suva about a few days away," the cloaked figure responded as he tossed a blaster at the young man, vanishing quickly.

"Hey wait!" the young man shouted, but it was too late.

"Brand! Who're you talking to over there?" his coworker asked, leaving the man named Brand confused and startled.

* * *

A white mask landed in the snow of Siberia where a student in white winter gear noticed it.

"This is uncanny, a mask from the sky? This defies all research of space," He inquisitively gawked.

He then heard a series of whistles and clicks, turning to see a white cloaked figure.

"Um… it's not wise to dress in white in the middle of a snowstorm, sir. You're liable to get hit by someone not seeing you," the student informed as the figure just smiled.

More clicks and whistles came from the man, leaving the student confused.

"I don't understand, what are you saying? I can't understand you, speak English! Or even Japanese! ANYTHING!" The student demanded.

The man just tossed him a blaster, confusing the student further.

"Cryo. Go to Japan. Find the Toa. Good luck," was all the figure said before whistling and clicking as he vanished in the blizzard.

"That just raised even more questions!" Cryo said. "Oh well, Japan it is."

* * *

In Long Beach, the blue comet splashed down, startling a young girl in a wetsuit and water shoes.

"Kyaaa! Oof!" She screamed before falling over, wincing as she saw the item, "Itete… what's this?"

She took notice of the mask in the water and picked it up, giving it an intense looking over.

"I've never seen this before. Is this some kind of toy?" she wondered.

"It is no plaything, my dear," an elderly female voice spoke, making her turn to see a woman in a blue cloak.

"Then… What is it?" The girl inquired scratching her head.

"You'll find out. For right now, you must meet up with some new allies. Go to Japan, but I know it's dangerous to go alone. Take this," the woman answered, handing the girl a blaster like the figures before vanishing.

"Eh? Zelda? Now why'd she say that to me? Oh well, Japan it is for you, Nami!" the girl, Nami, shrugged as she left for shore.

* * *

In South Korea, the Black Comet crashed into a building knocking a young man in black lab and street clothes with goggles over.

"Aw man, my projects!" He groaned, clearing out the rubble around the crash site "All ruined by a...mask?"

He curiously picked up the tiny piece of black metal and examined it.

"Never saw anything like this before… wonder what it's made of," he pondered.

"Protodermis, if you must know," a voice answered as a man in a black cloak appeal out of nowhere.

"Gah! How'd you get in here?! And what's Protodermis?" The man gawked as his head was suddenly loaded with questions.

"All of your questions will be answered in due time. I do have a means for you to unlock its potential, however," the figure answered, handing him a blaster, "For further answers, go to Japan and seek out the Toa. The world needs you, Steel."

"Me? Never thought a day would come, but… I'm goin'!" Steel declared pumping a fist before he grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door.

"Such spirit. You have some competition, Terra." The man said.

* * *

Finally, on the outskirts of Las Vegas the red comet crashed down. A man with red hair and T-shirt with jeans on noticed this.

"You wait here, I'm not done with you!" he shouted, shoving a cheater aside.

He picked up the mask and looked at it.

"Huh… a mask. I set aside that cheater for this?" He asked.

"The mask is only the beginning," a voice told him, making the young man jump, "Alex Blaze, am I correct?"

"Who's asking?" Alex questioned as he saw a red cloaked man, "What do you mean only the beginning?"

"Your eyes… you remind me of young Ignatius before he became a Toa," The man smiled.

"Toa? Ignatius? What's a Toa?" Alex asked.

"You'll understand soon enough. But to get those answers, you'll need that mask… and this," the figure informed, handing him a blaster. "Use the Suva and arrive at Japan."

"Suva? What's tha...WHOA!" Alex said over taken by light before vanishing, revealing a strange platform where he once stood.

"Oh, you were standing on it. My mistake," the red cloaked figure replied before taking his leave.

* * *

Over at Shibuya Station in Japan, Alex arrived in the middle of the street. He only had one thing to say…

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" he gawked as he stumbled off the spot he appeared in and got off.

Suddenly the citizens were in a frenzy as Thok and Bitil appeared.

"Dete koi (Get out here), Matarangers!" Bitil said as he and Thok terrorized in their human forms, the Makuta firing off his Ghostblaster while the Piraka fired an ice blaster, freezing the civilians in place.

Suddenly, blaster shots interupted them as six different teens in different colored clothing appeared.

"Bitil! It's been awhile since you've shown your face," the brown clothed man grinned, "Who's the white gangster?"

"My name is Thok for your information. Heard of me?" Thok checked.

"Wait… Thok? As in… the Piraka? But I thought all six of you were destroyed when the Toa sealed the Makuta and all the evils away millennia ago!" the man in white realized with widened eyes as Thovk took out a spiked blaster.

"Yeah, about that… we're back," He said nonchalantly. "And guess who's up first to face the comeback?"

He soon loaded up a small version of his helmet onto a new silver blaster as a gangster like voice called out.

 **=THE DRIFTER!=**

Thok grinned as he fired and the mask attached to him. He was then seen in a suit like the Matarangers, only the Piraka helmet replaced the traditional mask-like helmet, the mouthpiece resembling a set of white teeth while his powder-blue bodysuit was decked out in silver and spiky white armor.

" **Sate...who's first to get frozen?** " Thok asked, aiming the blaster portion of his dual weapon.

"H-he transformed?!" the blonde girl in blue gawked as Bitil loaded his mask up.

 **=KANOHI MOHTREK! JOURNEY ACROSS TIME!=**

"Come on!" Bitil said transforming, his suit being primarily black with accents of yellow all over and having some hints of bug aspects all over, including a wing pattern on his back, and his helmet.

" **What're you waiting for, an invitation?! It has been 5 years, have you gotten rusty?** " He taunted.

The six heroes were just stunned until Ignatius gripped his fist.

"Shut up! Matarangers, IKUZE!" he shouted as they loaded their masks.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

 **=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!" they declared as their blasters, the Metranexuses, let off a tribal jingle before they appeared in their separate suits, each having their respective colors and helmets based off their respective mask, as they faced Thok and Bitil.

" **Nice getups… but not as flashy as the Toa I know.** " Thok said waving his ice pick.

The Matarangers ignored this as they each posed.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu (The Unifying Duty of Destiny)!" they all shouted together.

"Toa Sentai…" MataRed started, before the others shouted alongside him.

"Mataranger!"

" **Was that supposed to scare me?** " Thok asked Bitil.

"Spirits Unite! IKUZE!" MataRed shouted before all six rushed in.

" **Oh, please…** " Thok groaned blasting MataGreen and freezing him torso down.

"Nande?! I can't move!" MataGreen said.

" **That's kinda the idea!** " Thok grinned firing his eye lasers and blasting MataGreen back off his feet.

"GREEN!" MataBlack gasped before slamming his Earth claws into the ground and shoveling earth at the two.

They dodged and combated the remaining five until they were at a disadvantage.

"Masaka… have we really gotten rusty?" MataRed asked in shock.

" **5 long years fighting nothing but Vahki, and this is what remains of the once great Toa?** " Bitil scoffed. " **I'll just end it now!** "

"STOP!" A voice called as Alex ran up and interrupted Bitil.

" **Who dares…?!** " Bitil demanded as he was hit in the face by Alex, but the Makuta in senshi form was hardly phased .

"Who's that?" MataBrown asked.

"Hey you! This place is dangerous! You need to leave!" MataRed said.

"Better to do something than allow six rusty heroes to die." Alex said.

"RUSTY?!"

MataRed quickly pulled out a giant red sword that ignited on fire at the blade before slashing at Thok, the heat actually forcing the ice Piraka to retreat.

"That blaster you used, it's just like mine…" Alex realized, pulling out and looking at his, soon noticing it had some minor differences in that it had, such as a longer barrel, before Bitil tried to attack.

" **Enough talk you stupid humans!"** Bitil snapped, " **It's time to die!"**

Alex didn't know what came over him, but he suddenly dodged the attack and activated his blaster. He inserted the mask into the top of the blaster and cocked the hammer.

 **=KANOHI CALIX! PEAK OF PHYSICALITY!=**

"Nani?! A Kanohi mask?!" MataRed gawked as he witnessed Alex aim the blaster right at Thok's face.

"Toa… TRANSFORM!" Alex roared, firing the blast and unleashed a swath of flames that circled around him before the mask attached to him, forming into a red and orange suit with the mask being the helmet. His suit was different from Matared's, it having the same symbol as the others on his chest, but there were flame Decals on the arms and legs, and on top of that, he had a golden chestplate and shoulderpads.

"InikaRed!" Alex said posing.

Silence…

"EEEEEEEH?!" the Matarangers gawked, finding this revelation to be shocking to say the least.

"You're a...Toa?!" MataRed asked in complete disbelief.

"That's the same this the man in the cloak said I was… what's going on here?" The newly transformed InikaRed gawked and demanded to know.

" **I know that design…** " Thok said glaring, " **You finally show your face again… Toa Inika Jaller."**

"Who now?! Seriously, what's going on?!" InikaRed shouted, suddenly pulling out a golden sword with green outlines, managing to slash at Thok, only to realize it just. "A sword?"

"Mataku… you have no idea what you're doing, do ya kid?" MataRed figured.

"Kid? Wait a minute, I happen to be your age! What's goin' on here? Why is that thing calling me Jaller?" InikaRed demanded.

"Jaller? I see… you're his reincarnation. Look, we'll explain everything, just as soon as we take care of Bitil," MataRed said.

"Those two right? Okay, I think I see what to do..." InikaRed said beginning to understand.

He pressed a button on his sword, causing it to light up in green lightning and a blazing hot red fire.

 **=IGNITE!=**

"Curaiyagare!" InikaRed said swinging his sword causing a flame slash to appear.

Bitil was forced to deflect this blast with his own blades as Thok rushed in and tried to freeze him.

"No you don't!" InikaRed shouted as he instinctively dodged the freeze blaster without even giving a thought, "My body… it moved without even thinking?"

"He activated his Mask Power without tapping his Kanohi? What kind of Toa is he?" MataWhite gawked, only to dodge an attack from Bitil.

MataBrown tapped his mask and quickly used his super speed to get behind Bitil and kick him around with the greaves on his legs, knocking him back.

"I'm sorry Bitil, What was it you were saying about us being rusty after 5 years?" MataBrown smirked under his helmet.

The Makuta growled as his own helmet glowed, and suddenly the Toa were surrounded by 50 versions of Bitil.

" **You forget about my mask power?"** he countered, " **Ok boys, take them down!"**

The other versions began to assault the group, then fighting back..

"Careful, newbie. These are Bitil's past clones, but they're still just as powerful as the present-day one," MataRed told InikaRed, who looked through the duplicates, and then got an idea.

"Is there anything we can do?" InikaRed asked.

"There is. Switch masks, MataBrown! Use your Master's Kanohi!" MataRed ordered.

"Got it!" MataBrown nodded, pulling out the flat-topped, ski-mask visored mask of his mentor before swapping it with his Kakama.

 **=KANOHI KOMAU! TAKE COMMAND!=**

With this change in mask, his helmet changed to reflect this. He then focused his attention on a Bitil clone and suddenly it attacked the others.

"Hah! I should've used Sensei's mask this way when I first encountered you, Bitil!" MataBrown chuckled.

" **Grr… stupid past mes,"** Bitil growled and tried to attack all at once.

"I don't think so!" InikaRed shouted, hammering his sword's button three times, emitting a bright glow.

 **=IGNITE BURNING! FLAME SLASH!=**

InikaRed then swung his sword in a wide arc, destroying all the clones and knocking Bitil and Thok back.

" **You idiot! Can't you control that temper?"** Thok snapped, annoyed.

" **Shut up, you wannabe gangster!"** Bitil snapped back.

"Oi! Pay attention, both of you!" InikaRed said.

" **What?!** " Both villains said.

"You're about to be finished," InikaRed smirked, "Now!"

"Okay! Let's use the Midak Sky-Cannon!" MataRed shouted as the six MataRangers got into a position, held their hands up, and in a flash of light, a massive black-tipped silver cannon appeared in their hands as they aimed it at Thok and Bitil.

" **Uh oh…** " Bitil gulped.

" **Yea, That doesn't look good,** " Thok said as the cannon charged up.

 **=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! MAXIMUM TOA CHARGE!=**

"Toa Sky-Breaker!" the six Matarangers declared, firing a massive ball of light at the two villains and sending them flying.

" **This ain't over, Mataranger punks! We're just getting started, ya hear?!** " Thok called.

" **We'll be back, Matarangers! And as for you, Inika, don't think this is over!"** Bitil said as they disappeared.

Alex then demorphed, as he Matarangers did too. "Now… mind telling me who you are and what is going on?"

* * *

At the residence and base of the Matarangers…

"First off, I'm Alex Blaze, from Las Vegas. This day's been hectic for me. I caught a guy cheating in poker, then this mask crashed down. Next thing I know, a man in a red cloak gives me this blaster, I'm sent here, and you probably know the rest," Alex explained.

"I see… it seems that you were chosen," the man in black noted.

"Excuse me!" Alex responded, "Shouldn't you all introduce yourselves first?"

"Just what we need here, another fire-spitter," the man in green joked.

"Ven, take it easy," Ignatius responded, "He's right, though. My name is Ignatius, Toa of Fire for the Matarangers. And these are my fellow Toa: Aqua, Toa of Water, Ventus, Toa of Air, Terra, Toa of Earth, Mason, Toa of Stone, and Yuki, Toa of Ice."

"Ah. Sorry about my response, I'm a bit by the book. You and that man keep mentioning Toa. What is a Toa anyway?" Alex asked.

"Toa are the ancient warriors from the time before time who fought against the evils of the Makuta, whom you kinda saw us deal with not long ago," Terra informed, "Today, we take on these new forms with aid of the small masks we carry around known as Kanohi masks."

"I see. That white spiked one said I was a Toa named Jaller. Am I some reincarnation of someone to him?" Alex asked.

"Each Toa of the modern era carries the spirit of the one who came before him or her. I carry the spirit of Toa Tahu," Ig explained, "It's not easy to identify for many of us, but most are trained throughout the world in training villages called Koros. Most of the Toa these days came from these villages, but you say you lived in Vegas?"

"Yea? Why? Is that a big deal?" Alex checked.

"No modern Toa has been revealed or chosen outside the Koros for centuries," Terra noted.

"This is quite the awe-shock," Ventus added.

"I… see," Alex said looking at the masks on the table.

The table seemed to be docked on faces similar to those on the blasters the teams used to transform, and each were divided amongst seven colors, Alex's suddenly being attracted to the red spot under Ignatius' two masks. However, there was one in a gold holding spot missing. "Hey, you're missing someone."

"That's a bit complicated," Aqua admitted, "Amongst our group, we carry the embodiments of the Toa Mata, who later became the Toa Nuva. However, while most Toa teams consisted of six members, each representing the elements we represent and those of the main six Koros, the Toa Nuva were special in that there was a seventh Toa who joined their team with just as great a purpose: the Toa of Light, Takanuva."

"And where is he now?" Alex asked.

"We don't know," Mason admitted.

"Unlike most Toa, who all came from the Koros and were sensed by the village elders, the Turaga, for having the spirits within them, the Toa of Light has apparently gone missing since the time before time instead of sealing his powers like the rest of them. As such, no one knows where he is, or even if he will be reincarnated in any way," Terra informed.

"Then until then, we need to find my team, the Inikangers, if I'm right. There's me, The embodiment of Jaller," Alex said.

"That leaves five more. Hahli, Toa Inika of water, Kongu, Toa Inika of Air, Hewkii, Toa Inika of Stone, Nuparu, Toa Inika of Earth, and Matoro, Toa Inika of Ice," Yuki noted.

"Then let's get to work. The Makuta won't rest," Alex nodded.

"Alright, but if you're willing to join us, you'll need to prove your worth as a Toa. Not just in battle, but also in the code of the Three Virtues," Mason informed, pointing to a symbol above their heads.

"Unity, Duty, Destiny," Alex recited upon seeing the symbol before realizing what he said, "That… that just came to me. Why?"

"All Toa are bound together by these virtues," Aqua stated, "First, we are stronger when united. It may seem obvious, but while Toa are strong on their own, they are at their best when working as a team. Second is our duty to defend the world as we know it."

"And Destiny?" Alex checked.

"Every Toa has one. We all must have that true unity, performing our duties, so that we can all one day fulfill our own destinies, whether individual or tied to our teams," Ignatius added, surprising Alex.

"I understand. Then let's begin," He confirmed as he stood up.

* * *

 **Cue "Hero" by All Insane Kids**

 ***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

 **As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

 ***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

 **Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

 ***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

 **Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

 ***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

 **Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

 ***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

 ***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

 **There it goes again**

 ***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

 **There it goes again**

 ***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

 ***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

 **Do you know what it take's to be a hero?**

 ***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

 **When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

 ***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

 **Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

 ***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

 **In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

 **To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

 **Jikai, on Toa Sentai Mata Ranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger!**

 **The Young and Aspiring inventor Steel Arrives in Japan to become the Toa Inika of Earth. But no sooner that he arrives he is immediately Hunted by Krika and Reidak along with a Rahi. Can he use his mind and wits to outrun the two servants of Makuta long enough for the Toa to arrive? Plus, the Kaita Return!**

 **MataRed, Black and Brown: Kansei! Toa Kaita-Oh! Akamai!**

 **MataBlue, White and Green: Kansei! Toa Kaita-Oh! Warhuia!**

 **Next time- Chronicle 2: The Black Inventor!**

 **Spirits Unite!**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go. Not bad for a start… but it had a lot of bumps in the road.**

 **HV: Sorry, my Bonicle knowledge is a little rusty. But at least we got this studio cleaned!**

 ***the Matarangers studio is now sparkling***

 **KKD: Yea. Though I noticed a lot of things were bumpy. How long has it been since you last wrote a story?**

 **HV: Me? Psh. I always keep my writing skills sharp. It's just been awhile since I've collabed with you, that's all.**

 **KKD: Uh huh. Either way, it feels great having come back to this childhood fav of mine. Hope the Victor here seemed to have the mindset that everything we wrote for notes had to be shoved here, but for sixth ranger stuff and some other aspects, I'd had to pull him back and remind him we save that stuff for later. Even if you saw the original story, we're starting from the ground up, meaning we can't play our aces or trump cards too soon.**

 **HV: Gotcha. And don't worry, we'll figure out a new Super Hero time for this segment. *snaps* Wait, I got it! There's one Kamen Rider Story that might work!**

 **KKD: What?**

 **HV: Well… *shows the Driver On ring and a hand was placed on his waist, he activated it.* I may be a Fire Emblem geek too.**

 **=DRIVER ON! PLEASE!=**

 **KKD: Wait… you mean…?**

 ***HV then slided the belt into the transformation position with the Flame Style Ring at the ready***

 **=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN~! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN~!=**

 **HV: *smirks* Henshin. *activates the transformation into Flame Style***

 **=FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

 **HV: *Now in Wizard Flame Style* How do I look? And… are you surprised what this is hinting at?**

 **KKD: Yea… um… and about that, I was already planning on rebooting that story, too.**

 **HV: Really? I don't suppose you want some help? If my placing is correct… the next chapter you should be on after Secret Seller should be…**

 **KKD: No, like starting over reboot. I was overwhelming myself with the excess of new characters from everyone for every official character, so I narrowed it down.**

 **HV: Really? In that case, what characters did you decide on? I know Logan and Lora are staying on, Wizard and Beast and all. Who else did you choose?**

 **KKD: Started over from the ground up with other characters from people I work closer with. But if you really do wanna help, I'll let you know where my progress for that currently is.**

 **HV: Definitely. But anyway, we gotta sign off for now. This is Hope the Victor-**

 **KKD: And KKD Silver…**

 **HV, signing off. See ya.**

 **KKD: *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To Continue this Super Hero Time, please read Re:Awakening of Hope...


	2. Chapter 2

***KKD was seen making some adjustments to the Mataranger studio, in particular adding in aspects of the Inikanger.***

 **HV: Putting up some set pieces for Inikanger, aibou?**

 **KKD: *reveals the Toa Inika sets along with every model of the Toa Mata/Nuva* You could say that.**

 **HV: Man, you're a total collector. I only managed two Inika sets, two mahri, and one Phantoka.**

 **KKD: Dude, throughout my life, I've managed to get one of every canister set out there, bar the Glatorian onwards since once the story on Aqua Magna ended, I considered my collection days over.**

 **HV: Then the reboot came.**

 **KKD: And the collector's bug bit me again, just so I can have tangible versions of the characters I grew up with. Though I know they're not the same. Speaking of, G2 Bionicle has some interesting potential for movie material in our stories, but that's for another time.**

 **HV: Indeed. The time has now come for our inventor, Steel, to come into the fray. Did you know he's the youngest Toa at 16 years old? The others are what, 18-19?**

 **KKD: I… did not know that. I know Lewa was possibly the youngest of the Toa Mata, and as such Ventus was the youngest of the Matarangers, but I had no idea about that with Steel.**

 **HV: Expect the unexpected, my friend. *takes the Orange Lockseed and clicks it.***

 **=ORANGE!=**

 ***HV quickly inserts the lockseed into the Sengoku driver and flicks the knife.***

 **=LOCK ON! SOYIA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

 **HV: Only in my fantasy can I ever dream of doing this.**

 **KKD: Yea, let's try and keep the henshins in the intros and outros to a minimum, ok? Last time I did that in a studio so quick, the place got wrecked.**

 **HV: Alright, then let's get started. Disclaimers, please!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor HV own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. HV owns the added concepts for this updated version. And props to old Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0, for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

 **HV: Spirits Unite….**

 **KKD: IKUZE!**

* * *

 ***On the Streets of Tokyo, MataRed, Inikared, Logan and Finn accompanied by Twilight and Spike met at the crossroads, raising their weapons and saying…***

 **Matared, Inikared, Logan, Finn and Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***The Kanohi Hau and Calix flew across the screen, clashing a bit before spinning, showing footage from Mataranger Vs. Inikanger surrounded by various masks***

 **Logan: Steel Arrives on the scene, but he's being tracked by Kirika and Reidak. What are their plans for the young inventor? Saa, Showtime Daa.**

 ***Several rings flew around the screen along with Ghoul stones and Magic Circles as Revamped Awakening of Hope footage played.***

 **Twilight: Logan wakes up to find himself in a new country, and with no memory.**

 **Finn: That could be a problem. How will he fare with no memory but only a name to remember? Omae na no un, Tamishite eru ze!**

 ***This was followed by the Elements of Harmony spinning around as footage from Resurrection of Harmony appeared surrounded by said elements.***

 **Ignatius: With the first Element in his party, Finn decides to continue the search for the remaining five.**

 **Alex Blaze: Only problem is the Element is in a place where no one dares to go back to. What is there to find in the forest that is so feared? Spirits Unite!**

 ***The three hero factions appeared, Logan in his Wizard form, Inikared and Matared suited up with their teams and mecha in the back, and Twilight in her combat robes with Finn, sword drawn.***

 **Finn: You guys ready?**

 **Matarangers & Inikangers: Let's Start!**

 **Wizard: Showtime!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends… listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle._

 _After 5 years of silence, the Matarangers return, and So have the Makuta, but they didn't come alone. The fight for power was shifted by the arrival of the Piraka. Monstrous Skakdi that went rogue against the Makuta in an attempt to take over the world on their own. Possessing human forms, they strike an alliance with the Makuta._

 _Meanwhile, six new warriors are chosen to become Inikangers, with one of them, Alex Blaze, having quickly arrived in Japan, albeit by accident since he didn't see the suva he used. But it wasn't long before Blaze joined up with the Matarangers, and defeated Makuta Bitil and the Drifter, Thok. Now with five Inika remaining, What is the fate of our heroes?_

* * *

A suva ignited in the middle of Shinjuku and in a flash of light, a young man in his mid teens wearing black lab gear and street clothes along with a pair of goggles on his head and a bag on his back appeared.

"What an amazing technological marvel… I managed to travel over 700 miles from South Korea back to Japan in an instant," he marveled. "Yosh… now I have to find my fellow Toa… whatever that means."

As he walked to find his Toa brothers, watching from afar was Krika and Reidak.

"Is that him?" Reidak asked the Makuta next to him.

"It would appear so. I'd suggest we monitor him, analyze his weaknesses before we strike," Krika informed, "Once we have enough intel, then we can formulate a plan of attack."

"Well then, good thing we've got backup to keep the Matarangers busy," Reidak said.

"Indeed so. Koi, Rahi!" Kirika said as a humanoid Scorpion with a catapult like tail manifested.

"A Catapult Scorpion? Really?" Reidak asked, looking unimpressed.

"Trust me. Sometimes it's easier to command a creature like this than others. Some Rahi can be surprisingly intelligent, so it's best not to try something like an Artahka Bull," Krika countered.

"Fair point…" Reidak admitted as the Scorpion took off, "So the hunt is on. I can't wait to take them all apart!"

* * *

 **Cue "Centuries/Rise" by Fall Out Boy/Skillet; Mashup by Ekaterina Alyamkina**

 ***As the instrumental began, several masks flew across the screen before two seperate groups stood together, walking in their ranger forms before the title showed***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***With that, both groups, totalling twelve members, stood in the light of the sun, the dust blowing off ground they were on showing the golden symbol of Bionicle***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***As the twelve charged towards the horizon, the title appeared, showing each sentai name before disappearing in flames and other elements***

 **Toa Sentai Mataranger**

 **Vs**

 **Voya Sentai Inikanger**

 **All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret (I can't look away!)**

 ***Ignatius and Alex appear looking at each other in flames, Alex in the bright lights of Sin City, Ig under the scorching heat of the Volcano in the Big Island of Hawaii. It then transitions to Nami sitting in the sand at Long beach as she sees Aqua off in the distance of the ocean***

 **From all this pain in the world we've made~!**

 ***Mason and Brand walk from their respective sites of the Grand Canyon and The Sahara, determined.***

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest to save yourself, from what you never could guess (Am I safe today?!)**

 ***Ventus and Kaze do their activities in the Amazon and Skies of England, as Steel works in his lab in South Korea but Terra is stationed in Africa, working the mines.***

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 ***Yuki and Cryo are in their Alp and Siberia locations, but Hikaru wanders the city of Japan***

 **Our future's here and now! Here comes the countdown!**

 ***As Vahki and other creatures from the time before time surrounded the twelve, they aimed their respective changers before we focused on Ig and Alex as they grinned before firing and transforming***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***As the fight begins, the respective rangers fight alongside one another, Ig and Alex attack with their fiery swords, Nami and Aqua attack with water.***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***MataGreen and InikaGreen attacked with axe and crossbow while MataBrown kicked one Vahki to an axe-wielding InikaBrown***

 **Sound it off this is our call! Rise in Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise in Revolution!**

 ***Both Whites stabbed the ground and froze it and the incoming Vahki before they were shattered by both Blacks. The twelve reconvened and fired in unison, and as the Makutarangers and the Pirakangers arrive, they stood by each other.**

 **Unite, and fight! To make a better life! Everybody one for all! Sound off! This is the call!**

 ***Both groups charge at each other before going off in a flash of light.***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***The mecha for both teams stood and posed, ready for combat as they rushed into battle***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***Both groups stood by each other as the song ends and their titles appeared under them***

* * *

Chronicle 2: The Black Inventor

"This city's so big, it'd be impossible to find anyone out of the ordinary here," Steel noted as he looked around, "Wait a second… I know what I can use!"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a detector of some kind.

"It's time to use my patented Alloy Detector!" he smiled, turning on the device and then taking out his Kanohi, "All masks like this are made of this Protodermis stuff. If I Map the signature of my mask to the others here, I'll find my Toa."

He placed his mask on the scanner, matching up its alloy. It then began a city wide search for any matches. After a while, he managed to get a signal to the West of his location… seven signals to be more accurate.

"Jackpot! I'll find them in no time!" He grinned running in the right direction.

Meanwhile, the Catapult Scorpion was terrorizing Akihabara alongside some Vakhi and a few Lehvak Bohrok.

"Stop right there, Rahi!" Ig called out as he, Mason, Terra and Yuki arrived.

"How long has it been since a Rahi attacked, Brothers?" Mason asked stretching his legs.

"I'd say about 3 years tops," Yuki figured, "And the Bohrok have been dormant for a least a year longer. We only fought one of each breed last we fought them."

"I guess Makuta wants all the stops thrown our way. Let's not disappoint. Ikuzo, Minna!" Ig said as they readied their Metranexuses.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!" They said as the transformer and rushed into battle. They fought the horde and Rahi before Steel arrived.

"Ah-hah! Found them! Hey, fellow Toa! I'm here to help!" Steel called out, confusing the Matarangers as Steel made a quick headcount, "Wait a minute. There's only four of you. Aren't there supposed to be seven?"

"Oi! We're kind of in the middle of something here!" MataRed pointed out, sending a burst of fire over to the Catapult Scorpion.

"Oh, right! Lemme help you, just hang on a sec here…" Steel said rummaging through his bag, "Now where is it… ah-hah!"

He smiled as he pulled out a Voyanexus and his Kanohi.

"Okay, here goes!" He said copying what the others did and inserted his mask into the right spot.

 **=KANOHI KADIN! TAKE TO THE SKIES!=**

"Toa Transform!" Steel declared firing as the mask hit his face.

He was then seen suited up in a black and Silver exosuit with rock decals and claws. The Kanohi Kadin formed into his helmet with the Spikes on it still intact.

"Sugoi… this is amazing!" The new Black Senshi said as the Matarangers stared at him.

"Another one?" MataBlack gawked as the Vakhi attacked.

"It does make sense. Toa seldom work alone," MataBrown noted as he kicked one of the Vakhi.

"Nice to meet you, fellow Toa. Ora wa Steel, but you can call me like this… InikaBlack!" InikaBlack declared.

"Pleased to meet you. We already met your fellow Toa," MataRed replied slashing a Vakhi, "But for now, let's focus on the enemy at hand."

"Right, sorry," InikaBlack apologized before running into the fray and attacked the Vakhi using the claws on his arms.

"Hey, why does he get two weapons?" MataBrown asked.

"Not the best time to complain, Brown! We'll discuss it later!" MataRed shouted, using his fire to destroy the Vakhi, leaving the Rahi all alone.

Before the Toa could attack it, some blasts blocked their view, interfering with their strike as Reidak landed near him.

"Mataku… I knew you were a bad draw," Reidak said gripping his piraspiker, "I guess I gotta help you. But at least I get the pleas of getting my hands on everyone here."

As he finished that phrase, he quickly loaded up his helmet.

 **=THE TRACER!=**

With that, Reidak transformed. His suit was similar to MataBlack's, sans the helmet had two wide goggle like visor pieces and there was gold mixed in to the suit.

" **Remember this: there won't be anything left of you when I'm done,"** Reidak smirked as he prepared his Buzzsaw.

"This ain't good," MataBrown gulped as Reidak charged.

"Eat smokebomb!" InikaBlack called throwing a pellet down and causing smoke to erupt everywhere, blinding Reidak.

When the smoke cleared, the heroic senshi were gone.

" **Clever boy…** " Reidak grinned as he reverted to his human form, "But you only make this more fun."

* * *

Back at the base…

"That was close. That Piraka meant business," Mason panted as he drank some water.

"Clever use of that smoke bomb, Steel, was it?" Alex checked.

"Yep! Made them myself. Did you know nitrogen is the answer for a smoke base instead of baking soda?" Steel inquired.

"No, but we do now," Ventus grinned.

"So…I'm the second Toa Inika to be found?" Steel asked.

"That you are. And since your element is earth, Terra is gonna be your Senpai," Ig remarked.

"Is that true?" Steel asked Terra.

"Indeed I am," Terra confirmed, "Don't treat me like any school senpai. We are friends in the life of a Toa and human."

"Don't worry, I don't at all," Steel replied with a grin.

Terra chuckled at this before patting Steel on the back with a hefty slap.

"Ow! Man, you're a strong man for someone so wise," Steel observed rubbing his shoulders.

"Sorry about that," Terra apologized.

"Anyway, What was that creature attacking you?" Alex asked.

"That was a Rahi. Normally a Rahi is like any animal today, except it's biomechanical and typically from the time before time," Terra explained, "However, since many were created by Makuta before they turned evil, they are still susceptible to being under their control."

"And those machine like things with it… I suppose those are the Vakhi?" Steel checked.

"Indeed. Formerly guards for the island city of Metru Nui, the Vakhi were once put under the Makuta's control, and made to do many evil deeds. Thankfully the Toa Metru beat them, but they aren't dead." Yuki said.

Suddenly the alarm went off as Alex checked the screen.

"It's back. And Reidak and some other guy are with it," Alex informed.

Yuki recognized the man with Reidak almost immediately.

"Makuta Krika! What's he doing here?!" Yuki gasped.

"You know him?" Steel asked.

"Ah. I ran into him alone once before. His Kanohi isn't only able to repulse things, it can also force doubt into your mind," Yuki informed.

"Best be careful of that," Steel noted.

"Yeah. Ready for your first battle against a bigshot?" Mason asked.

"More than ready." Steel said as they headed out.

* * *

The Toa soon rushed outside and arrived at the downtown area to meet Reidak, Kirika and the Catapult Scorpion.

"Nice. You're all here. Nice for me that is," Reidak smirked.

"Don't think we aren't prepared for you now. All six of us are here now!" Ig proclaimed.

"Eight, actually," Steel corrected as he joined the line up of Matarangers and Alex, "I promise you'll regret trying to target all of us."

"Oh, you silly boy. You're gonna find out the hard way that there are some things you can't beat with your toys," Reidak said loading his piraspiker.

 **=THE TRACER!=**

"We'll see about that. And don't call them toys!" Steel shouted.

"Minna… IKUZE!" Ig shouted as they pulled out their respective Kanohi.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

 **=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

 **=KANOHI CALIX! PEAK OF PHYSICALITY!=**

 **=KANOHI KADIN! TAKE TO THE SKIES!=**

"TOA TRANSFORM!" they declared, firing their Metranexuses and morphed into Sensei form as did Reidak.

"Now then… I suppose I'd better join in too." Kirika said being the last to load his blaster.

 **=KANOHI CRAST! BACK AWAY!=**

Krika then transformed and stood with Reidak in his own suit.

" **You seem to overestimate your chances this time. However, I do admire your persistence and tenacity. Come, show me it."** Kirika said.

"Just a sec, Makuta," InikaRed said. "InikaRed!"

"InikaBlack!"

"Voya Sentai...Inikanger!" The two said as the six Matarangers followed up.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu no gimu! Toa Sentai…"

"MATARANGER!"

"Spirits Unite… IKUZE!" MataRed declared as they charged in.

The battle began without a moment's notice, each Warrior senshi picking their targets as the seven toa used their weapons to fight all three opponents.

"Hey… I don't have my own weapon," InikaBlack responded before a drill like weapon pulsing with red light appeared in his hands, "A Drill, huh? This could work!"

It began spinning as Inikablack bore into the Catapult Scorpion. Krika fired his Nynrah Ghostblaster, but to little affect as Inikablack evaded, but Krika caught him with one of his stilts and slammed him to the ground.

"Ouch… that hurt…" InikaBlack said rubbing his head and accidentally tapped his mask, causing him fly into the air without a running start, "Wh..whaaaa?!"

"Wait, since when could a Toa of Earth windfly?!" MataGreen gawked as Inikablack got the hang of it.

"I...suppose that there's a Great Kanohi that allows non-air toa to fly?" Matablue guessed, leaving Matagreen still in his stupor for a second.

"Im not sure whats going on, but…" Inikablack said pressing the button on his drill.

 **=QUAKE!=**

"I'll use this!" InikaBlack responded as his drill spun and blasted at Reidak, smashing into him first, then Krika, and finally hitting the Rahi.

" **Rgh...Onore…"** Reidak said.

"You said I couldnt beat you with my inventions. Well, I don't need them," InikaBlack smirked. "When I'm the Toa Inika of Earth, all I need are my claws, my drill, and my Great Kanohi Mask!"

"That's true Toa Spirit! Don't lose sight of that whenever you fight," MataRed grinned as the Matarangers gathered around, "Alright, let's finish this! MIDAK SKYBLASTER!"

The six senshi got in position and held up the giant cannon, charging it up.

"And just for good measure…!" InikaBlack started, mashing his drill three times.

 **=QUAKE RUMBLE! SPIRAL BREAK!=**

 **=UNITY! DUTY! DESTINY! MAXIMUM TOA CHARGE!=**

"Toa Sky-Breaker!" the six Matarangers declared, firing a massive ball of light at the villains, but the Piraka and Makuta dodged, forcing the Catapult Scorpion to take the full brunt of the blast, however, InikaBlack was able to home in on them with an energized drill strike, damaging them a bit.

" **Gh… I'll say this. They're persistent, but they know what they're doing. Looks like they win this one,"** Reidak said.

" **You're half right. This battle isn't over yet,"** Krika grunted, plunging his hand into his gut, the suit opening enough to let him reach in and pull out a purple worm-like creature that screeched once removed before the Makuta threw it at the deceased rahi, " **Shadow Kraata, unleash your power!"**

As the Kratta hit the rahi, it grew to a gigantic size as the two villains retreated.

"Whoa!" InikaRed gasped.

"Coming back to life as a giant?! No one told me they could do that!" InikaBlack gawked.

"Clearly you're still new here. Shadow Kraata have many mysterious powers, and the Makuta use them for this purpose," MataWhite explained.

"You've really been through all this before, haven't you?" InikaRed checked.

"Once or twice."

"Try 20 over the course of 3-5 years. It's time for us to bring our weapons back," MataRed grinned before turning towards the coast, "MATAMACHINES! HASSHIN!"

"Wait, what?!" Inikared asked before suddenly, the ground beneath the heroes rumbled, almost knocking the Inikangers off their feet as six colored animal machines arrived on the scene.

The Inikangers gasped, seeing the six giant beasts, including a red dragon, a blue shark, a green hawk, a brown bull, a black bat, and a white horse.

"Whoa!" the two Inikangers gasped as the Matarangers leaped up and landed on the heads of their respective mecha before going into a cockpit in each one.

"Ta-RyuuPlane online!" MataRed shouted.

"Ga-SameMarine, ready to roll!" Blue declared.

"Le-TakaJet, set for the skies!" Green grinned.

"Po-OsuushiiDrag, gears set!" Brown added.

"Onu-KoumoriDrill, ready to spin!" Black smirked.

"Ko-PonyTank, locked and loaded!" White sounded off.

"Alright, Matarangers. Give them everything you've got!" MataRed shouted as his dragon blasted fire at the Catapult Scorpion before turning into a plane and spinning around.

The shark that Blue piloted grabbed the scorpion and dragged it underwater, turning into a submarine before blasting the Rahi with torpedoes that launched it into the air. The hawk slashed at the scorpion with its wings, turning into a jet to fire off repeated machine gun blasts. The bull charged, hitting the scorpion several times before turning into a race car and speeding around with the arachnid on its back.

"It's all yours, Terra!" MataBrown grinned as the bat picked up the scorpion before tossing it into the air and then turning into a drill tank once above it to drill down on the rahi.

"You're next, Yuki!" MataBlack called out as the white equine mech bucked the scorpion back before shifting into a tank, aiming its barrel, and then firing on the scorpion.

"This is incredible!" InikaBlack said.

"I know, right?!" Inikared replied.

Suddenly, the Catapult Scorpion let out a screech as it tried to sting the mecha.

"Whoa! This is getting out of hand!" MataBlue shouted.

"Think it's time we bring them together!" MataBrown suggested.

"Good call. TOA GATTAI!" MataRed declared as the machines came gathered in two respective groups.

First the Ta-Ryuplane, the Po-OsuushiDrag, and the Onu-Koumori came together before shifting around a bit. The bat shifted so its wings would become the arms of the mecha while the bull shifted to form the legs. The dragon finally had the others dock into its sides as it transformed into a torso as a head popped out the top with a gold version of MataRed's mask as the helmet over the silver face and red eyes.

The second group consisted of the Le-TakaJet, the Ga-SameMarine, and the Ko-PonyTank. The tank contorted to form the upper torso and arms of the mecha as the hawk landed on the back, forming wings and a portion of the torso, while the shark shifted to form the legs, which soon caused a head to appear on the top, complete with a silver mask resembling MataGreens' over a gold face and yellow eyes.

"Kansei, Toa Kaita-Oh! Akamai!" MataRed, Brown, and Black declared.

"Kansei, Toa Kaita-Oh! Wairuha!" MataGreen, Blue, and White added.

"Sugei!" InikaBlack said.

"Hey, I've heard of those back in Vegas. They're called Megazords, I think," InikaRed figured.

"Wrong franchise, Gaijin!" MataRed snapped in response, as Akamai was piloted to punch the scorpion in the face, followed by a blast from Warhuia's Ko-Ponytank Ice Cannon.

The Scorpion screeched and knocked Waruha away, and then somehow was able to jab its tail into the docked mechanics of MataRed and Matablacks machines and pulled, making Akamai strain.

"Masaka… its trying to force Akamai apart?!" Matared gawked.

"Hang tight, Ig!" MataGreen shouted as Wairuha smashed its massive axe into the back of the scorpion, forcing it to release Akamai and stumble back.

"Hmm. I wonder…" InikaBlack said taking out his Voyanexus.

"What're you doing?" InikaRed asked.

"We can't do the same thing as them, but maybe…." InikaBlack said pressing a button on his Voyanexus.

 **=GET SET TO SUMMON!=**

InikaBlack then pressed three numbers on his Voyanexus and then a black portal opened.

 **=5-7-9! VOYA THUNDER! ONU~EXCAVATOR~!=**

From this portal, a giant black excavator rolled in and swung its scoop at the Catapult Scorpion before landing near Akamai.

"What the…?! A Matamachine?!" MataRed gawked.

"No. I don't see any animal motif to it. Just a vehicle," Matablack noted as InikaBlack jumped on it.

"Nope! This is my VoyaMachine!" InikaBlack declared in his own cockpit.

InikaRed sighed as he got his Voyanexus, "Don't hog all the fun to your self, aibou."

 **=GET SET TO SUMMON!=**

He then pressed different buttons as a red portal appeared.

 **=1-6-5! VOYA THUNDER! TA~RACER!=**

Flying out of it in streams of fire was a bright red race car with police motifs as Inikared got in it.

"Now this is nice!" Inikared smirked, "Don't think you guys had all the toys to yourself!"

"This is interesting, isn't it Ig?" MataBrown asked.

"Yea… this was unexpected," MataRed admitted before the Catapult Scorpion pinned down the Onu-Excavator as the Ta-Racer rammed into it swatched in flames.

"It's about time this gets wrapped up, MataRed!" InikaRed called out.

"I couldn't agree more," InikaBlack nodded, knocking the Catapult Scorpion back, "It's all you, Matarangers!"

"Right. Hissatsu Waza!" MataRed declared as Akamai and Wairuha held their weapons in the air, causing them to glow with their elemental energies as they prepared to strike.

"MAGMA SABER!" MataRed, Brown, and Black shouted.

"TEMPEST AXE!" MataGreen, Blue, and White declared.

"TOA SHINING FINISH!" both mech teams said as the slashes combined and made the Catapult scorpion explode violently.

"So uh… what now?" InikaBlack said.

"I dunno, do we say something?" InikaRed asked.

"Duty Kanyou!" MataRed declared, giving a thumbs up.

"We'd better remember that." InikaBlack figured.

* * *

Back at the base, Steel placed the Kanohi Kadin in the Black corner of the table.

"That makes two of us, doesn't it?" Steel asked.

"That's right," Terra confirmed, "And with more Toa arriving, we've been adding rooms to the place so it doesn't get crowded."

"Ours are downstairs so we don't mingle with the others upstairs," Alex said.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be better to discuss matters with our mentors?" Steel asked.

"Normally yes, but the idea is to get to know the Toa in your own teams, and so far, it's just you two," Mason pointed out.

"But more of us will be on the way. And that means Aqua won't be the only girl around any more," Steel figured.

"Is that all that's on your mind when not in whatever it is you do? Looking at girls when you can?" Aqua asked, giving Steel an accusing glare.

"What? No, I'm just saying! And what I do is make inventions. I was the one who made that Smokebomb and the Radar i used to find you," Steel informed, showing off the equipment in question before pulling out a bunch of other unfinished projects that he could carry.

"Boy, you're sure busy, aren't ya?" Yuki noted.

"I sure am," Steel smiled proudly, "I hope my room has a good workstation."

* * *

 **Cue "Hero" by All Insane Kids**

 ***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

 **As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

 ***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

 **Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

 ***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

 **Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

 ***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

 **Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

 ***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

 ***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

 **There it goes again**

 ***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

 **There it goes again**

 ***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

 ***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

 **Do you know what it takes to be a hero?**

 ***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

 **When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

 ***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

 **Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

 ***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

 **In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

 **To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

 **Jikai, Toa Sentai Mata Ranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger!**

 **The next Toa Inika to arrive in Japan is The Toa of Water, Nami. However, it seems she has admirer right off the bat. Little does she know, that boy is one of the Makuta, and she's being hunted by Vamprah. Believing Vamprah's obsessive hunts to be a waste of time, Vezok tries to get the Makuta of Odina on track. Can these two stay on the same page so they can defeat the Toa?**

 **Chronicle 3: The Vampire Hunts Again!**

* * *

 **Spirits Unite!**

 **HV: Now, what about that preview seemed familiar?**

 **KKD: Wait… is that a callback to the original Mataranger?**

 **HV: That's right. In a Particular Chronicle, Vamprah hunted Aqua and tried to drain her life force using his Kanohi Avsa. but that didn't work. You'd think he'd learn it won't work, but I think he's trying with a different girl.**

 **KKD: To be fair, I'm sure he would've had success before this whole thing, too. So… yea.**

 **HV: So now, we have a full Super Hero time. And I'll be there to help you continue Awakening of Hope when you're ready.**

 **KKD: Trust me, I could use a lot of help from where I stopped.**

 **HV: And I couldn't be more ready to help you. Kamen Rider Wizard was one of the best series of Heisei Riders I've ever seen. To be able to combine that with Fire Emblem Awakening, that'd be a dream.**

 **KKD: Trust me, I had a trilogy of stories lined up after Awakening, but it's gonna be hard to timeline it. Either way, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next chapter of the Rewrite of Awakening of Hope.**

 **HV: This is the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **HV: See ya.**

* * *

To Continue this Super Hero Time, please read Re:Awakening of Hope...


	3. Chapter 3

**HV: Alright, time for Inikablue to appear. Not gonna lie, this has some call backs to the original story you did for Mataranger. Especially considering Vamprah will hunt his Second Blue Senshi.**

 **KKD: If the original Mataranger was a complete memory of this group, but it's not entirely true, but we can work with it.**

 **HV: You know… when we started working together again, I didn't think we'd have a super hero time at all. But now that we've gathered two rewrites and an original story together to form this new one, I think we were both proven wrong.**

 **KKD: That's one way to prove it, yea.**

 **HV: And to think I got this idea from Lupinranger vs Patoranger. BTW, that series is AMAZING. I didn't think they could even do two sentais at once. Tokusatsu keeps surprising me.**

 **KKD: And trust me, it'll keep going into the future. I never thought they'd cover a video game Rider, but then Ex-Aid blew that out of the water.**

 **HV: You know it. But anyways, we've got work to do, dont we?**

 **KKD: Yea. Let's get those Disclaimers ready.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor HV own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. HV owns the added concepts for this updated version. And props to old Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0, for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

 **HV: Spirits Unite….**

 **KKD: IKUZE!**

* * *

 ***On the Streets of Tokyo, MataRed, Inikared, Logan and Finn accompanied by Twilight and Spike met at the crossroads, raising their weapons and saying…***

 **Matared, Inikared, Logan, Finn and Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***The Kanohi Hau and Calix flew across the screen, clashing a bit before spinning, showing footage from Mataranger Vs. Inikanger surrounded by various masks***

 **Logan: Nami arrives on the Scene, but shes being hunted. What is a girl like her to do? Saa, Showtime Daa.**

 ***Several rings flew around the screen along with Ghoul stones and Magic Circles as Revamped Awakening of Hope footage played.***

 **Twilight: Now it appears there's more to worry about than just Logan's memories.**

 **Finn: Revenants from the future, and a guy calling himself Marth? This should be interesting. Omae na no un, Tamishite eru ze!**

 ***This was followed by the Elements of Harmony spinning around as footage from Resurrection of Harmony appeared surrounded by said elements.***

 **Ignatius: With AJ on the team now, Finn and the gang now go to Appeloosa for information.**

 **Alex Blaze: But what's this? Nightmare forces caused a dispute between the Townspeople and the Tribalist neighbors? What's the gang to do? Spirits Unite!**

 ***The three hero factions appeared, Logan in his Wizard form, Inikared and Matared suited up with their teams and mecha in the back, and Twilight in her combat robes with Finn, sword drawn.***

 **Finn: You guys ready?**

 **Matarangers & Inikangers: Let's Start!**

 **Wizard: Showtime!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends… listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle._

 _Steel, a young and aspiring inventor chosen as the Toa Inika of Earth, arrives in Japan and uses his technology to search for his fellow toa. But Kirika and Reidak were on his trail, hoping to prevent more Toa from gathering. Sending a Catapult Scorpion to try and distract the Matarangers, Steel finds his Toa Brothers and assists them, only for Reidak to intervene before the monster is destroyed._

 _Steel is introduced to the Other Toa, and before long engages against Reidak, Kirika and the Catapult Scorpion with them. He knocks back both Matkuta servants as the Matarangers destroy the Rahi, but Krika enlarges the monster so he and Reidak can make their escape. Now with two Inikangers onboard, the Matarangers must find the remaining four._

* * *

Aqua was seen relaxing by a water fountain as she brushed her hair aside.

"Aaaaah… its good to get out sometimes," Aqua sighed. "When you're the only girl in a team of boys, you need some girl time… but i just wish there was one more i could spend my time with."

Unbeknownst to her, watching from the shadows was a pair of beading red eyes. It was Vamprah, in his human form.

"Mitsuketa, MataBlue… this time you won't escape me…" Vamprah smirked before he was hit on the back.

"Oi! Can't you focus on her another time? Were supposed to take down all the Toa, remember?" Vezok asked, standing behind Vamprah. "Mataku… why did I agree to tag along with you?"

"Oh come now. You know I can't resist a beautiful woman," Vamprah said looking to Aqua while licking his lips.

"Yeah yeah…. Look, I know you've done this before, but don't you think she'd be ready for you this time? She knows your human form," Vezok reminded, "It's better to attack her now and be done with it."

Vamprah thought back to when he secretly sapped Aqua's energy away to make her his slave and then was thwarted by MetruBlue and her gift of her Kanohi Rau.

"Now now, you Piraka are much too vicious. Sure, my ploy failed, but only because she was beginning to be aware of my presence. Not to mention her mentor told her of my croc hatred," Vamprah hissed, remembering that time all too well, but soon cooling off, "However, you cannot win battles by brute strength alone."

"Alright then, so what are we supposed to…" Vezok started.

"Kyaaa…!" Vamprah cut Vezok off when he heard a young girl's scream, making them turn to see a young girl in a wetsuit, even though she wasn't at the beach. Over it she wore a blue hoodie and had water shoes on, and she had blonde hair with a blue streak.

"Itete…" she groaned a mile away.

Almost instantly, nearly all thoughts of Aqua were erased as Vamprah stared at the new girl in blue with his accelerated vision. He had found his new prey.

"Aw man… you're not seriously thinking…" Vezok groaned.

* * *

 **Cue "Centuries/Rise" by Fall Out Boy/Skillet; Mashup by Ekaterina Alyamkina**

 ***As the instrumental began, several masks flew across the screen before two seperate groups stood together, walking in their ranger forms before the title showed***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***With that, both groups, totalling twelve members, stood in the light of the sun, the dust blowing off ground they were on showing the golden symbol of Bionicle***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***As the twelve charged towards the horizon, the title appeared, showing each sentai name before disappearing in flames and other elements***

 **Toa Sentai Mataranger**

 **Vs**

 **Voya Sentai Inikanger**

 **All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret (I can't look away!)**

 ***Ignatius and Alex appear looking at each other in flames, Alex in the bright lights of Sin City, Ig under the scorching heat of the Volcano in the Big Island of Hawaii. It then transitions to Nami sitting in the sand at Long beach as she sees Aqua off in the distance of the ocean***

 **From all this pain in the world we've made~!**

 ***Mason and Brand walk from their respective sites of the Grand Canyon and The Sahara, determined.***

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest to save yourself, from what you never could guess (Am I safe today?!)**

 ***Ventus and Kaze do their activities in the Amazon and Skies of England, as Steel works in his lab in South Korea but Terra is stationed in Africa, working the mines.***

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 ***Yuki and Cryo are in their Alp and Siberia locations, but Hikaru wanders the city of Japan***

 **Our future's here and now! Here comes the countdown!**

 ***As Vahki and other creatures from the time before time surrounded the twelve, they aimed their respective changers before we focused on Ig and Alex as they grinned before firing and transforming***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***As the fight begins, the respective rangers fight alongside one another, Ig and Alex attack with their fiery swords, Nami and Aqua attack with water.***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***MataGreen and InikaGreen attacked with axe and crossbow while MataBrown kicked one Vahki to an axe-wielding InikaBrown***

 **Sound it off this is our call! Rise in Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise in Revolution!**

 ***Both Whites stabbed the ground and froze it and the incoming Vahki before they were shattered by both Blacks. The twelve reconvened and fired in unison, and as the Makutarangers and the Pirakangers arrive, they stood by each other.**

 **Unite, and fight! To make a better life! Everybody one for all! Sound off! This is the call!**

 ***Both groups charge at each other before going off in a flash of light.***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***The mecha for both teams stood and posed, ready for combat as they rushed into battle***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***Both groups stood by each other as the song ends and their titles appeared under them***

* * *

The new girl just looked completely confused as she had just been ejected from the Suva and fell flat on the ground.

"I'm in Japan already? That was something," she noted standing up as she winced in a bit of pain, "Ow… I knew I shouldn't have ran into it full speed…"

"Do you need help, miss?" a disguised Vamprah inquired in a suave tone.

"Uh… no thanks. I'm good. I'll just be on my way, I've got some people to find," she assured walking away.

"Ouch… you didn't even get her name," Vezok winced walking up, "Look, theres no way she's anyway related to the Toa, can we please get back to them?"

"She could be a potential Toa," Vamprah whispered, his eyes glowing as the girl stumbled a bit.

"Whoa… I feel dizzy…" she groaned.

"Hey, how is she being affected by your Mask Power?" Vezok asked.

"Don't you see? My Mask Power consumes light energy. She is filled with it. I only took a little, so she IS a Toa," Vamprah deduced.

"I… I… huh… that actually makes sense," Vezok admitted.

"Now, to drain more of her power so that I can make her our slave…" Vamprah said preparing to press his power further before.

"MATTE!" a familiar voice to Vamprah shouted as Aqua ran up.

"What the…?! How'd she know we were here?!" Vezok hissed in a whisper as Vamprah stared at Aqua.

"Well now, MataBlue, it seems you couldn't stay away from me, did you?" Vamprah asked, making Aqua step back a little.

"I'm not here because of your Mask Power and Mind Games, Vamprah. I had a feeling though, that you were using you mask power. And that led me to you," Aqua said.

"Sh-She used my previous connection to her to lead her to us?!" Vamprah gawked.

"Nah, I just noticed that slight glow on your victim when you used your mask power. When you get desperate to get slaves and victims, your cues become more obvious," Aqua smirked.

"Onore…" Vamprah growled, his eyes turning into slits as he gripped his Metranexus, clearly close to losing his cool.

"Argh…. Enough with the mind games. She's here, lets just take her down already!" Vezok said loading his Piraspiker.

 **=THE BEAST!=**

Vezok then fired and changed into his senshi form.

" **Enough waiting around… abaru ze!"** he stated.

"On that, we agree," Vamprah said loading his kanohi up, "I've had enough of this nonsense. It's time I tied up loose ends!"

 **=KANOHI AVSA! HUNGER OF THE VAMPIRE!=**

Vamprah then changed into his senshi form.

" **Now then… we'll take care of you before your fellow Toa ever appear!"** Vamprah growled.

"You're serious about that… in which case…" Aqua noted pulling her mask out. "I have to hold out until they get here."

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

"Toa Transform!" Aqua called transforming into MataBlue and fighting both Vamprah and Vezok at one, parrying their attacks with her hooks as she fought all across the skyline.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the girl Vamprah targeted, she was lying in the street until the other Toa appeared with Steel and Alex.

"Daijoubu ka?" Ig asked as the girl stirred.

"Mmm… yeah, I'm okay…" the girl assured getting up and seeing all the boys around her. "Whoa! Boy overload!"

"Sorry. We got an alert of an attack here by our Toa-Sister Aqua and we rushed here as quick as we could." Ventus said.

"Toa? I'm not sure what you mean by that… I came to find some people that were important. Are Toa important?" she asked cluelessly.

"Loads. We protect the world, y'know," Steel informed.

"That's putting it mildly…" Alex pointed out.

"Guys, are we forgetting something here?! Where'd Aqua go?" Ig asked.

"Oh yea! Time for my trusty Toa-Radar!" Steel grinned, pulling his device out, before turning to the girl, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Nami. Sorry about passing out, but this strange dizzy feeling came over me and I was emanating some sort of blue stuff. Anyone know what that is?" Nami asked.

"You must've been targeted by Vamprah, probably to make you his slave," Mason noticed.

"I'm surprised you noticed that. Usually the glow could only be seen by Toa, and if he targeted you, he must be getting desperate," Yuki added.

"Thats weird, im getting a signal… and its really close to us… in fact were right on top of it!" Steel noticed as everyone looked down at Nami.

"EEEEEEEH?!" Everyone gawked.

"Wait… I'M a Toa?! So I'm like you guys, right?" Nami deduced.

"More or less. As far as we know, anyway. Do you have a mask like this?" Alex checked, showing off his Calix.

"You mean this?" Nami checked showing a mask like a scuba mask color blue.

"Thats a Kanohi, alright. You're definitely a Toa," Mason pointed out.

"I got Aqua's Signal! She's fighting at the Zoo with Vamprah and one of the Piraka!" Steel said.

"No doubt trying to get him to his greatest fear. Come on, Toa!" Ignatius said as they ran to the zoo.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Nami said running after them.

"This could be dangerous. You sure she's gonna be okay?" Terra asked.

"She's a Toa, right? She can handle it," Alex assured as they sped towards Aqua's location.

* * *

Soon, MataBlue was using her Aqua Hooks to hold off Vamprah and Vezok at the Zoo.

" **Don't think I don't know what you're up too,** " Vezok retorted, blasting his harpoon to force Matablue to dodge as as he caught the line, " **You wanna do the same exact thing you did last time, right? You wanna lead me and Vamprah right to the crocodile pit, and when you do, you'll switch to the Kanohi Rau and make the crocs attack us. It'll take Vamprah out of the equation, bettering your chances of beating me."**

"Y'know, usually when villains spout off plans like that, whether their own or the hero's, it usually spells their doom, you know that?" MataBlue pointed out, in a stalemate against Vamprah.

" **It doesn't matter. You won't be using my fear against me this time,** " Vamprah responded, his form already going more feral as he hissed and began to try to bite MataBlue, but then a blast interrupted him as the other Matarangers arrived.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to harass a girl?!" Alex asked.

" **YOU!"** Vezok growled, using his Harpoon to send off discs of water at the group, but Nami, instinctively redirected the discls into the pools nearby.

"Whoa!" Ventus gawked.

"I… don't really know how I did that," Nami admitted.

Vamprah shoved Matablue back to the group.

" **No more games! We'll destroy all of you!** " he roared, mask glowing in preparation to sap their energies until they were husks, but Steel caught him with a rock to the face.

"So thats how that works…" Steel said as he and alex readied the Voyanexus.

"Wait, what do I do?" Nami checked, confused

"Just do as we do, and you'll be finem" Alex instructed as they placed their masks in.

 **=KANOHI CALIX! PEAK OF PHYSICALITY!=**

 **=KANOHI KADIN! TAKE TO THE SKIES!=**

"Like that? Okay…" Nami said pulling hers out and placing it in.

 **=KANOHI ELDA! SEE THE UNSEEN!=**

"Our turn!" MataRed declared.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"TOA TRANSFORM!" the boys shouted, quickly firing their blasters as they turned into tiger senshi forms.

"Wha...oh! Uh….Toa Transform!" Nami responded, albeit a bit hesitantly at first, finding herself in a suit of armor similar to the two Inikangers, but most of hers were metallic parts were gunmetal, and she had white sparking around her blue suit. She also had water bubble and ripple decals on the arms and legs, and the Kanohi Elda fully formed her helmet.

"InikaRed!"

"InikaBlue!"

"InikaBlack!"

"Voya Sentai…!" Inikared started.

"Inikanger!" the three finished together.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu no gimu! Toa Sentai…"

"MATARANGER!"

"Spirits Unite… IKUZE!" MataRed declared as they charged into battle.

" **Vakhi!"** Vamprah called as the robotic enforcers appeared as the nine Toa battled the enemies before them.

"This is getting old," MataBrown sighed, his greaves allowing him to knock 3 Vahki into the air at once for MataGreen and InikaBlack to cut down from the air.

InikaBlue dodged a few discs before summoning her weapon on instinct, a Laser Harpoon, and began firing shots at the vakhi. Vezok missed wildly with his hook, and by pressing a button on the harpoon, Inikablue made him pay.

 **=SPLASH!=**

She then fired an even more powerful shot from her harpoon, knocking Vezok back.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this…" InikaBlue breathed before looking at the wall Vezok slammed into "Hey, Matablue! I think I see something behind the wall!"

"You do? I don't see anything," Matablue replied.

"No, really! The crocodile pits just behind this wall! I see them!" InikaBlue informed.

"How can she tell?" MataBrown asked.

"Its her Mask Power…. What does the Kanohi Elda do exactly?" InikaBlack asked.

"The Mask of Detection can detect hidden beings, and in the Before Times, it could locate the Kanohi Ignika." MataRed informed before realizing something, "She can use it on her own?"

"Well I'm not questioning her at all," InikaBlack said powering up his drill and boring a hole into the wall big enough for a quadruped creature, "MataBlue! Use the Kanohi Rau!"

MataBlue nodded and quickly swapped Kanohi.

 **=KANOHI RAU! UNDERSTAND?!=**

" **What are they up to?** " Vezok asked as MataBlue's mask glowed.

Suddenly, a hissing was heard as crawling out of the hole were two crocodiles.

"Hey, Vamprah! A couple of buddies wanna see you!" InikaBlack called out in a sing-song fashion as the Crocs advanced on Vamprah.

" **What?! No! How did they get them so quickly?!** " Vamprah gasped in shock and disbelief as the crocs smashed him into Vezok.

" **Watch where you're going, idiot!** " Vezok snapped.

" **Not my fault they got the stupid-AH!"** Vamprah started to retort before shrieking and flying up to try and avoid getting bit by the crocs.

This left Vezok all alone with Matablue lying in wait with her Matabuster combined with her Metranexus.

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! UNITY CHARGE!=**

InikaBlue aimed at Vamprah and hit her harpoon three times.

 **=SPLASH SURGE! MAELSTROM SHOT!=**

"Toa Victorious Blast!" MataBlue announced firing at Vezok as a swarm of spears hit Vamprah as he exploded.

" **I really should've picked someone else…"** Vezok groaned as he used the explosion from his direct contact to escape, as Vamprah was nowhere to be seen either.

"They got away…." MataRed sighed.

"That's okay. We'll get 'em next time, right?" InikaBlue shrugged.

"You're right. For now, Duty Kanyou."

* * *

The team soon returned to base and got situated with Nami.

"Oh, thank goodness you arrived. Not a moment too soon, I was thinking there wouldn't be another girl here forever." Aqua sighed with relief that Nami was here at last.

"Wait, so you're the ONLY girl on this team?" Nami checked.

"That's true. The Toa of Water comes from Ga-Koro, which means no boys at all," Ventus confirmed.

"Must've been nice there…" Nami figured as she smiled at Aqua.

"Yes… yes it was," Aqua confirmed.

"I don't think it's all bad being with boys. They can be fun, right?" Nami asked.

"They can. You learn a lot by being on this team. I'm sure you will too," Aqua replied.

Nami smiled as she placed her mask near Aqua's.

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can. And no offense… but that Vampire guy was creepy," Nami smiled before pointing out the obvious about Vamprah.

"Yea, that's true. I thought the same thing," Aqua admitted as she giggled.

And soon, the two girls kept talking and laughed about their experiences.

"It's great to have another girl for Aqua to talk to. Takes some nerves off her," Yuki noted.

"Yea," Ig nodded before noticing something, "By the way, when'd you get so sensitive of Aqua's feelings, Iceman?"

"Well… I… uh…." Yuki stuttered, unsure of what to say before he turned away.

"Shy, huh?" Alex asked.

"Sh-Shut up! You can't prove any of that!" Yuki stammered, only getting a laugh out of the others.

"This is getting more lively by the minute." Alex chuckled, "And it'll just get livelier."

"Yeah, we just keep getting bigger and better," Steel agreed as they laughed into the day.

* * *

 **Cue "Hero" by All Insane Kids**

 ***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

 **As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

 ***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

 **Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

 ***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

 **Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

 ***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

 **Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

 ***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

 ***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

 **There it goes again**

 ***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

 **There it goes again**

 ***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

 ***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

 **Do you know what it takes to be a hero?**

 ***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

 **When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

 ***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

 **Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

 ***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

 **In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

 **To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

 **Jikai, Toa Sentai Mata Ranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger!**

 **The High Flier Kaze and Science Man Cryo arrive at the same time, and their dueling styles don't immediately hit off. But their mettle will be tested at the hands of the Silent, Silver Chirox and the Eruptive, Fire Red Hakann. Can the two Toa of Air and Ice find common ground and work together to blast through Silence and Fire?**

 **Chronicle 4: Action and Knowledge!**

* * *

 **Spirits Unite!**

 **HV: See that? Its perfect Logic, to put two toa in at once, finish up with Brand, and then move on to the main adventure.**

 **KKD: Yea, good point.**

 **HV: And earlier, you pointed to not invoke a certain mode too soon. I apologize for that.**

 **KKD: Little anxious, I understand, but even me and my old teammates on this knew we had to wait a while, make sure there was some more exposure to these forms, before we went gung-ho with the upgrades.**

 **HV: I want to make sure there's a good time for the use of Mahri Mode, though.**

 **KKD: I know what you mean, but you can't sacrifice the timing of the Nuva Mode to give you time to think about it.**

 **HV: As they say, patience is a virtue.**

 **KKD: Exactly.**

 **HV: Anyway, the action doesn't stop here. As always, there's Awakening of Hope and Resurrection of Harmony.**

 **KKD: Check out the first chapter of the former with the first real changes soon. Until then, I'm the Crossover King…**

 **HV: And Im the Blue Bomber.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **HV: See ya.**

* * *

To Continue this Super Hero Time, please read Re:Awakening of Hope...


	4. Chapter 4

**HV: It's time for another Super Hero time, aibou. I think it's a bit of a knack to put up one every week.**

 **KKD: Why'd you think I used to put them back up on Sundays? It was inconsistent at times, but it worked.**

 **HV: I know. And now you can do it again.**

 **KKD: As long as we can finish in time, seeing the time on my end as we're writing this up and I have other projects going on at the same time.**

 **HV: then let's not waste any time. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor HV own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. HV owns the added concepts for this updated version. And props to old Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0, for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

 **HV: Spirits Unite….**

 **KKD: IKUZE!**

* * *

 ***On the Streets of Tokyo, MataRed, Inikared, Logan and Finn accompanied by Twilight and Spike met at the crossroads, raising their weapons and saying…***

 **Matared, Inikared, Logan, Finn and Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***The Kanohi Hau and Calix flew across the screen, clashing a bit before spinning, showing footage from Mataranger Vs. Inikanger surrounded by various masks***

 **Logan: Cryo and Kaze, two views, but they don't hit off. What will make them gel to fend off the Makuta? Saa, Showtime Daa.**

 ***Several rings flew around the screen along with Ghoul stones and Magic Circles as Revamped Awakening of Hope footage played.***

 **Twilight: Logan meets the rest of the Shepherds, and immediately they have their first mission.**

 **Finn: The Journey to Regna Ferox begins, but first, there's a problem in the way. Omae na no un, Tamishite eru ze!**

 ***This was followed by the Elements of Harmony spinning around as footage from Resurrection of Harmony appeared surrounded by said elements.***

 **Ignatius: With a lead on the next Element, the group heads to Cloud Valley to find the source of the elusive Rainbow Streak.**

 **Alex Blaze: But what will they find in this realm of clouds and Unpredictable weather? Spirits Unite!**

 ***The three hero factions appeared, Logan in his Wizard form, Inikared and Matared suited up with their teams and mecha in the back, and Twilight in her combat robes with Finn, sword drawn.***

 **Finn: You guys ready?**

 **Matarangers & Inikangers: Let's Start!**

 **Wizard: Showtime!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends… listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle._

 _The Next two Challengers for the Toa are Vamprah and Vezok, who dont get on the same page right off thanks to Vamprahs tendencies, targeting a young Girl named Nami. she is targeted with Vamprah's Mask of Hunger, and is quickly drained of her light, making her a Toa. Aqua manages to intervene and take both on, while the other Toa, Inika and Mata, come to the aid of Nami._

 _After quickly catching her up on her Toa duties, they come to the aid of Aqua as she tries to exploit Vamprah's weakness. Combining Names new abilities, the teamwork of the toa, and the Kanohi Rau, the two Makuta Minions are beaten. Now with both Water Toa present, only three more Inika are left to find. Who will come next?_

* * *

It was a bright morning in Tokyo as the air brimmed with joy and amazing moments. And coming out of the Subway was the studious Cryo.

"Cryos log, Day #2. I have just arrived in Shibuya from a subway Transfer at Narita Airport. I've been instructed to find a team of individuals called Toa. Through extensive research, I've learned that the team I'm searching for resides somewhere in this city," Cryo recorded before a bright flash appeared and out popped a young man in green pilot clothes with aviator goggles.

"Whoohoo! That was some ride! I'm in Japan already!" He cheered.

"What in the… who in the world are you? How'd you get here?" Cryo gawked.

"Name's Kaze, mate. As for how, I took the Suva," he informed, pointing to a small pedestal.

"What? I-how did I miss that?!" Cryo gawked wider.

"It's much faster than the airport and subway" Kaze said. "So… I take it you're a Toa like me?"

"How can you deduce that? You can't honestly believe I'm who you're searching for after just meeting me!" Cryo pointed out.

"You're wearing all white, and I heard Toa wear clothes that match their color so… you're one of em," Kaze explained.

"Uh huh… how… informative " Cryo uttered, writing in his notebook.

"Oi, you really gotta get outta the books, mate. C'mon, let's go find ourselves some Toa!" Kaze replied grabbing Cryo's arm and taking off with him.

* * *

 **Cue "Centuries/Rise" by Fall Out Boy/Skillet; Mashup by Ekaterina Alyamkina**

 ***As the instrumental began, several masks flew across the screen before two seperate groups stood together, walking in their ranger forms before the title showed***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***With that, both groups, totalling twelve members, stood in the light of the sun, the dust blowing off ground they were on showing the golden symbol of Bionicle***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***As the twelve charged towards the horizon, the title appeared, showing each sentai name before disappearing in flames and other elements***

 **Toa Sentai Mataranger**

 **Vs**

 **Voya Sentai Inikanger**

 **All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret (I can't look away!)**

 ***Ignatius and Alex appear looking at each other in flames, Alex in the bright lights of Sin City, Ig under the scorching heat of the Volcano in the Big Island of Hawaii. It then transitions to Nami sitting in the sand at Long beach as she sees Aqua off in the distance of the ocean***

 **From all this pain in the world we've made~!**

 ***Mason and Brand walk from their respective sites of the Grand Canyon and The Sahara, determined.***

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest to save yourself, from what you never could guess (Am I safe today?!)**

 ***Ventus and Kaze do their activities in the Amazon and Skies of England, as Steel works in his lab in South Korea but Terra is stationed in Africa, working the mines.***

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 ***Yuki and Cryo are in their Alp and Siberia locations, but Hikaru wanders the city of Japan***

 **Our future's here and now! Here comes the countdown!**

 ***As Vahki and other creatures from the time before time surrounded the twelve, they aimed their respective changers before we focused on Ig and Alex as they grinned before firing and transforming***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***As the fight begins, the respective rangers fight alongside one another, Ig and Alex attack with their fiery swords, Nami and Aqua attack with water.***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***MataGreen and InikaGreen attacked with axe and crossbow while MataBrown kicked one Vahki to an axe-wielding InikaBrown***

 **Sound it off this is our call! Rise in Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise in Revolution!**

 ***Both Whites stabbed the ground and froze it and the incoming Vahki before they were shattered by both Blacks. The twelve reconvened and fired in unison, and as the Makutarangers and the Pirakangers arrive, they stood by each other.**

 **Unite, and fight! To make a better life! Everybody one for all! Sound off! This is the call!**

 ***Both groups charge at each other before going off in a flash of light.***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***The mecha for both teams stood and posed, ready for combat as they rushed into battle***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***Both groups stood by each other as the song ends and their titles appeared under them***

* * *

Chronicle 4: Action and Knowledge

Cryo and Kaze walked around town, Kaze sparking up conversation along the way, but Cryo buried his face into his notes.

"SO yeah, I've lived in London, I've picked up some lingo even though I'm Japan born and bred. And I actually skydive for a livin', action's my game," Kaze explained, "What about you mate?"

"I'm a student, that is I was. Unlike you, who runs at a situation, I analyze every possible detail and outcome. You need to follow the same mantra as I do. Unnecessary actions lead to errors," Cryo said.

"Well, I'd say you need to get your head outta the books. Think too much about a problem, you're gonna bite it before me, I'd say," Kaze retorted.

Cryo just sighed as they noticed a figure in white standing by the park, leaning against the gate and staring at them.

"Hey, you think that could be one of em. He's all white, just like you," Kaze pointed out.

"Just because someone is in white doesn't mean they're a Toa, you imbecile," Cryo retorted.

"Well you gotta ask to figure it out, right? Right then," Kaze figured walking up to the man. "Oi! Toa, me and my mate were looking for ya!"

"Don't ignore me, you…!" Cryo started to scold, but then he stopped, feeling something off before seeing his hand was now covered in ice.

"You've got a rather keen eye, Toa of Air," the man in question noted, "Name's Yuki, Toa Mata of Ice,"

"See, mate? I was right, this is a Toa!" Kaze said proudly.

"B-But the odds of that being in your favor are slim! How did you know he'd be a Toa?!" Cryo gawked.

"I didn't," Kaze said. "Like I said, you gotta check before seeing stuff, dontcha?"

"You remind me of what Toa Nuju sounded like, kid. All thinking no action. If you don't get your head out of the books, well you can't be a team player," Yuki reminded.

"I… suppose…" Cryo sighed, "I still won't believe that I must work with him as a Toa, however. His action mindset will get him killed,"

"C'mon mate, you didn't hear Yuki-chan just now? You gotta gel with me, mate," Kaze said.

"Huh. Deja vu," a voice muttered as Ig appeared with the Other Toa Mata and Inika.

"Th-They're all here?!" Cryo asked in shock.

"Looks like it," Kaze said, "Hey fireboy, what didja mean by deja vu, eh?"

"You two bicker a lot like Yuki and Ventus used to. These two… boy, did I ever not see a time where Ice and Wind never got along, right Yuki?" Ig asked his comrade of Ice.

"Well… that's true sometimes. Ven always did get on my nerves a bit," Yuki admitted.

"Hey! It was all in good fun, my Toa-Brother," Ventus replied.

"Well anyways, we've found you two. You guys are the Toa of Air and Ice," Alex shrugged before chuckling, "Funny, Kaze seems like the equivalent of Ventus, but schoolboy there isn't like Yuki at all,"

"My name is Cryo, for your information," Cryo corrected. "And while it is a bit unlikely, I can confirm to you, that I am the Toa of Ice," he said holding up his mask in his hand.

"Yup, that's the Kanohi Iden alright. Just a little curious, was all," Ig implied.

"I see. Forgive me for losing my composure, it's just that I… well i don't do good in illogical results. I freak out, as you say," Cryo explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot…" Kaze said as something was approaching him from the shadows with a claw ready.

"Abanai, Kaze!" Terra called out, knowing the feeling all too well.

"What? WHOA!" Kaze gasped turning around almost had his head sliced off due to an attack by a man in silver from the shadows of an alley, "Oi, the hecks your problem?!"

"Tch! I was hoping that you'd never notice. If it were night out, id have more of an advantage," the man said.

"Not used to attacking in the daylight, are you Chirox?" Terra scoffed, the man growling as his eyes glowed red behind his sunglasses as walking up behind him was a man in red.

"You said you had that! But no, I guess I have to come in and save your butt. Your stealth just isn't cutting it, now we do it my way!" he said loading up a Piraskpiker.

 **=THE BULLY!=**

"You are such a hothead…" Chirox said loading up his mask as well.

 **=KANOHI SHELEK! SHUT UP!=**

The two then transformed as both backed up.

" **C'mon already! I ain't got all day!"** the red Piraka taunted.

" **Like I said, you're a hothead, Hakann…"** Chirox sighed before he swung his claws again forcing Kaze and Cryo back.

"Kaze, Cryo! Stay back!" Alex said.

"What? We can fight to, ya know!" Kaze protested.

"You don't know anything about these two! Listen to them!" Cryo siad holding him back.

"Sorry, Kaze. These two aren't exactly ones to test your mettle against," Ig warned, "Minna, ikuzo!"

The nine confirmed Toa quickly pulled out their masks and loaded them up into their Metra/Voyanexuses.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

 **=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

 **=KANOHI CALIX! PEAK OF PHYSICALITY!=**

 **=KANOHI ELDA! SEE THE UNSEEN!=**

 **=KANOHI KADIN! TAKE TO THE SKIES!=**

"TOA TRANSFORM!" the ten called as they transformed into their senshi forms.

"IKUZE!" Inikared called as they combat Hakann and Chirox, the three Inikangers all rushed in at the Piraka while the six combated Chirox.

" **This is just redundant…"** Chirox said spinning and countering the Matarangers. "But i suppose i have to deal with this."

" **Oh yeah? Try taking on these three!"** Hakann protested firing shots from his Lava blaster at the three Inikangers before pointing it at Cryo. " **At least I can take out one of these guys…. Curai!"**

Hakaan roared as he fired his lava blaster at Cryo, causing him to weave out of the way while he was thinking. Before he could formulate a counter, Hakann prepared to fire again.

"Look out!" Kaze shouted, shoving Cryo out of the way in time, avoiding both disaster for Cryo and himself.

"You… saved me? But you could've been killed!" Cyro protested.

"I knew I would have, but I'm a Toa; it's my duty to look out for my mates. Besides, I figured something out," Kaze stated, "You're the thinker, and I'm the doer. The two of us… we can't be each other without us complementing each other. You do the thinking, I put your ideas into action. That's the key to being a team."

"That does make logical sense. I suppose having someone to execute plans would be beneficial. In fact, that's the whole point of being who you are as a hero, right?" Cryo asked.

"It's not what you've got," Kaze said pulling out his Voyanexus as Cryo took off his glasses and pulled his out, "It's what you do with it that makes you a hero." he said as they loaded up their masks.

 **=KANOHI SULETU! MINDS CONNECTED!=**

 **=KANOHI IDEN! RELEASE THE SOUL!=**

"Toa Transform!" they declared transforming into their Inika Senshi forms. Kaze's suit was green and silver with accented decals based on wind while Cryo's was white and silver with icicle decals.

"Heh… looks like they finally get it…" Mata red said as they gathered together.

"InikaRed!"

"InikaBlue!"

"InikaGreen!"

"InikaBlack!"

"InikaWhite!"

"Voya Sentai….!" Inikared started.

"Inikanger!" the 5 Inika called.

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Unmei no toitsu no gimu! Toa Sentai…"

"MATARANGER!"

"Spirits Unite… IKUZE!" MataRed declared as they charged into battle.

" **Come on!"** Hakann gestured before Chirox fired off his Tridax Bomb and scattered shadow Leeches, causing time to get away. " **Hey! What're you doing?!"**

" **You need to understand were outnumbered. But don't worry, i have a contingency plan."** Chirox said pulling out a yellow visor like mass and putting a shadow kraata inside it, activating it. " **Koi, Rahkshi!"** he called tossing it into the air as it developed a body and grew to giant size, slamming into the ground and giving off a mighty screech.

"Oh crud! Not these things again!" MataBrown groaned as they readied to call the Matamachiens.

"Wait a second! You should let us handle this, mate!" InikaGreen said.

"What? Why?" MataBrown asked.

"By my calculations, combining our own Machines with InikaBlue just as MataBlue, Green and White have done, we can form our own combination robot," InikaWhite said.

"It is possible," InikaGreen shrugged.

"Im up for it!" InikaBlue said pulling out her Voyanexus as did the other two.

 **=GET SET TO SUMMON!=**

"Ikuaiyo!" InikaBlue called pressing her combination number.

 **=2-7-3! VOYA THUNDER! GA~GALLEON!=**

"Alright, let's do this!" InikaGreen called.

 **=4-6-1! VOYA THUNDER! LE~FIGHTER!=**

"Calling personal Machine!" InikaWhite called.

 **=6-9-2! VOYA THUNDER! KO~MOBILE!=**

Coming out of three separate portals were a green fighter jet, a Blue Galleon ship, and a white snowmobile as the three got into their respective machines. The three vehicles each rammed into the Rahkshi, firing off their own weapons as they damages the mighty creature.

"Okay guys, lets do it!" Iniagreen called.

"Indeed!" InikaWhite agreed.

"Yeah!" InikaBlue Followed.

"Voya Gattai!" the three siad.

The three vehicles started to combine. The Ga-Galleon shiting to form the torso and open body like Gokaioh. The Le-Fighter then split into two, forming the arms while the Ko-Mobile raised up and formed a set of legs as each one combined as a blue helmet was put on a face.

"Kansei! Tempest Kaiser!" the three Inikangers declared in unison.

"Eh? It's not a Kaita?" MataRed asked.

"Maybe you need something different once in awhile?" InikaBlack put forward.

"Then again, our mentors' mecha weren't Kaita," MataBrown noted.

"They only had two compared to our six," MataWhite countered.

"Point taken," MataRed noted as the Inikangers looked on as the newly Dubbed tempest Kaiser fought against the Rahkshi with splashes of water swords and kicks made of ice. After a missile volley at the Rahkshi's chest, the mecha quickly put the two blades together and charged up with energy.

"Toa Storm Boomerang Finish!" the three called as the mech threw the weapon and created a mighty tornado of ice, water and wind that utterly destroyed the Rakshi.

"Duty Kanyou." MataBlue said.

* * *

"I believe I must make an apology to all of you, especially Kaze. It appears I made the mistake of relying on my own talents too much and chastised your skills. If I am to be a Toa, I must be willing to work with my teammates flaws," Cryo said.

"Say no more, mate. If you know what it takes to be a Toa like all of us do, then there's no room to say you need to explain," Kaze siad. "There is no wrong way to be a Toa, when you find that fix, you have what it takes,"

"And you know this how?" Terra said.

"You know me by now big guy… I just do." Kaze smiled.

"Well as long as we know the answer… we don't need any explanation," Ig said as the Toa laughed in celebration of two new members.

And now… there remains only one.

* * *

 **Cue "Hero" by All Insane Kids**

 ***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

 **As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

 ***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

 **Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

 ***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

 **Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

 ***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

 **Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

 ***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

 ***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

 **There it goes again**

 ***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

 **There it goes again**

 ***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

 ***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

 **Do you know what it takes to be a hero?**

 ***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

 **When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

 ***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

 **Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

 ***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

 **In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

 **To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

 **Jikai, Toa Sentai Mata Ranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger!**

 **The Trigger Maniac Avak teams up with Makuta Gorast for a destructive approach to the Toa Mata's powers, combining their tools and powers to overcharge each Mata's elemental energies to transform them into uncontrollable elementals. This leaves the last member of the Inikangers to arrive and use his skills combined with his fellow Inika to cure the Six Toa Mata of their new power and contain it. Can Brand find a way to save the Toa that have protected Japan and are now wreaking havoc on the city itself?**

 **Chronicle 5: Elemental Outrage and The Last Inika!**

 **Spirits Unite!**

* * *

 **HV: Hoo boy… I've had that chapter thought about for awhile, and to preview it now…. It's gonna be absolutely insane!**

 **KKD: Man, that's just bonkers to imagine.**

 **HV: Well, Aqua's true power when she's angered got me that idea. What would happen, you think, if she became a giant water elemental?**

 **KKD: I'm not sure about that. It hadn't dawned on me for something like that to occur.**

 **HV: Still, you can't deny it would be AWESOME. Anyway, this superhero times not finished. Were bringing you all the action, courtesy of the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

* * *

To Continue this Super Hero Time, please read Re:Awakening of Hope...


	5. Chapter 5

**HV: This is gonna be a good one. Have you thought about what the Elemental outrage for could be for today's Super Hero Time, Aibou?**

 **KKD: Well… it's kinda crazy, I'll admit. Haven't thought much on it.**

 **HV: Hey, its still awesome. Anyway, do you like the idea of Avak and Gorast teaming up?**

 **KKD: Well, we sure had interesting team ups before, who's to say this isn't interesting.**

 **HV: And hey, they'll get along. Unlike the other four ones we did. This'll be interesting.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. So, anything else worth bringing up… aside from the weird shutdown Fanfic went through recently?**

 **HV: Not much else, except we won't be able to finish up this Super Hero time until fanfic comes back online. We can still get this one done though. DISCLAIMERS!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor HV own Bionicle, Super Sentai, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, etc. KKD does, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them. HV owns the added concepts for this updated version. And props to old Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0, for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs.**

 **HV: Spirits Unite….**

 **KKD: IKUZE!**

* * *

 ***On the Streets of Tokyo, MataRed, Inikared, Logan and Finn accompanied by Twilight and Spike met at the crossroads, raising their weapons and saying…***

 **Matared, Inikared, Logan, Finn and Twilight: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***The Kanohi Hau and Calix flew across the screen, clashing a bit before spinning, showing footage from Mataranger Vs. Inikanger surrounded by various masks***

 **Logan: Uh oh… Looks like Avak and Gorast have cooked up something special for the Toa. Their elemental Powers are out of control! Who's gonna stop them and this dynamic team-up? Saa, Showtime Da.**

 ***Several rings flew around the screen along with Ghoul stones and Magic Circles as Revamped Awakening of Hope footage played.***

 **Twilight: The team finally made their way to Regna Ferox and are ready to make with the talks.**

 **Finn: But, not so fast! I don't think the Border Commander believes any of their proclamations, looks like they're gonna have to fight their point through! Omae na no un, Tamishite eru ze!**

 ***This was followed by the Elements of Harmony spinning around as footage from Resurrection of Harmony appeared surrounded by said elements.***

 **Ignatius: Rainbows Guidance leads the team to a forest brimming with Plant and Animal Life, but the friend she knew has a dangerous side to her she didn't know about.**

 **Alex Blaze: I don't think this side is in any mood to talk, and she's making the new faes powers over nature go nuts! Spirits Unite!**

 ***The three hero factions appeared, Logan in his Wizard form, Inikared and Matared suited up with their teams and mecha in the back, and Twilight in her combat robes with Finn, sword drawn.***

 **Finn: You guys ready?**

 **Matarangers & Inikangers: Let's Start!**

 **Wizard: Showtime!**

* * *

 _Gathered friends… listen again to our legend… of the Bionicle._

 _The Inika of Ice and Air, Cryo and Kaze, arrive in Japan at the exact same time, but find it hard to cooperate with their dueling personalities and styles. This makes them easy targets for Hakann and Chirox, but fortunately the other toa were there in time. While the two watched, Kaze pulled of a last minute save to Cryo from Hakann, prompting the two to be in synch and work together._

 _In the climax of the battle, a new Mecha was revealed, Tempest Kaiser, which defeated a Rakshi, and not only one remains. But what is to become of the last known inika, The Toa of Stone?_

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Avak and Gorast were together. Avak came with a cace of bright green Spheres as Gorast crossed her arms.

"Took you long enough, what's in the case?" she demanded.

"Heheheh… I altered the properties of a few Zamor Spheres. So when these babies hit the Toa, and you use your Mask Power, they'll have so much elemental power that they won't know what to do with it!" Avak smiled with joy.

"Well, that's sure is an interesting tactic. But your fellow Piraka have had notoriously bad aiming," Gorast pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be doing the Firing. They don't call me The Trigger for Nothing, you know," Avak reminded, "Now, I'm more of a hands on guy, so…let's get the Toas' attention, sound good?" he asked loading his Piraspiker.

 **=THE TRIGGER!=**

Gorast smirked, "Good. I've never been one for sneaking, anyway."

 **= KANOHI FELNAS! OUT OF CONTROL! =**

* * *

 **Cue "Centuries/Rise" by Fall Out Boy/Skillet; Mashup by Ekaterina Alyamkina**

 ***As the instrumental began, several masks flew across the screen before two seperate groups stood together, walking in their ranger forms before the title showed***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***With that, both groups, totalling twelve members, stood in the light of the sun, the dust blowing off ground they were on showing the golden symbol of Bionicle***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries!**

 ***As the twelve charged towards the horizon, the title appeared, showing each sentai name before disappearing in flames and other elements***

 **Toa Sentai Mataranger**

 **Vs**

 **Voya Sentai Inikanger**

 **All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret (I can't look away!)**

 ***Ignatius and Alex appear looking at each other in flames, Alex in the bright lights of Sin City, Ig under the scorching heat of the Volcano in the Big Island of Hawaii. It then transitions to Nami sitting in the sand at Long beach as she sees Aqua off in the distance of the ocean***

 **From all this pain in the world we've made~!**

 ***Mason and Brand walk from their respective sites of the Grand Canyon and The Sahara, determined.***

 **Everyday you need, a bulletproof vest to save yourself, from what you never could guess (Am I safe today?!)**

 ***Ventus and Kaze do their activities in the Amazon and Skies of England, as Steel works in his lab in South Korea but Terra is stationed in Africa, working the mines.***

 **When I step outside in the wars we wage!**

 ***Yuki and Cryo are in their Alp and Siberia locations, but Hikaru wanders the city of Japan***

 **Our future's here and now! Here comes the countdown!**

 ***As Vahki and other creatures from the time before time surrounded the twelve, they aimed their respective changers before we focused on Ig and Alex as they grinned before firing and transforming***

 **Some Legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***As the fight begins, the respective rangers fight alongside one another, Ig and Alex attack with their fiery swords, Nami and Aqua attack with water.***

 **And just one mistake, is all it will take to go down in history~! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***MataGreen and InikaGreen attacked with axe and crossbow while MataBrown kicked one Vahki to an axe-wielding InikaBrown***

 **Sound it off this is our call! Rise in Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise in Revolution!**

 ***Both Whites stabbed the ground and froze it and the incoming Vahki before they were shattered by both Blacks. The twelve reconvened and fired in unison, and as the Makutarangers and the Pirakangers arrive, they stood by each other.**

 **Unite, and fight! To make a better life! Everybody one for all! Sound off! This is the call!**

 ***Both groups charge at each other before going off in a flash of light.***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***The mecha for both teams stood and posed, ready for combat as they rushed into battle***

 **Hey~ya! Hey~! Hey~a! Remember me for Centuries! (Rise in Revolution!)**

 ***Both groups stood by each other as the song ends and their titles appeared under them***

* * *

Chronicle 5: Chaotic Elements and the Last Inika

As soon as Avak and gorast transformed, they hit the streets, causing chaos.

"YAMERO!" Ig called as the Matarangers arrived.

" **It took you six Mata Nui pozers long enough. Where are your Inika Pals? I want a peice of em for what they did all those years ago to me and my gang!"** Avake asked.

"They're… searching for the last one. Regretfully, the Toa Inika of Stone is a little late," Terra pointed out, embarrassed.

" **Oh? And I was the one thinking you Po-Koro natives were all about timing,** " Gorast said slyly smirking at Mason.

"Look, I'm aware of that, ok? Don't remind me of the last time I tried to overwork myself with being on time like that!" Mason retorted.

"But don't act so cocky. The Six of us are more than capable of taking you down," Yuki pointed out.

The six Toa prepared themselves as they took out their Metranexuses and loaded their Kanohi.

 **=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

 **=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

 **=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

 **=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

 **=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

 **=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

"Toa Transform!" the six called as they transformed.

"IKUZE!" MataRed called as they engaged the two.

The Piraka and Makuta were quick to block many of the attacks as Avak loaded up his Zamor sphere launcher.

" **Hey, Red boy!** " Avak shouted, " **I got somethin for ya!** "

 **=ZAMOR READY!=**

"What the…?!" MataRed askd as Avak fired.

 **=FIRE!=**

The zamor launched right at MataRed and shattered, some sort of misty protodermis washing all over him. Then some music played.

 **=FELNAS MIST! UNCONTROLLABLE!=**

"Wh-What the-?" MataRed gawked.

"Red, what did he do?!" Matagrenn asked.

"I dunno… he just hit me… I dont feel any different…" MataRed noted.

" **Hehehe… you will when this next part kicks in! Now, Gorast!** " Avak called.

" **It's already taking place now… enjoy your new power, MataRed, if you can!"** Gorast smirked tapping her mask.

Suddenly, MataRed held out his hands as they unleashed a torrent of flames that purely surrounded him.

"Great Spirit of Mata Nui! Whats going on here?!" MataBlack gawked as MataRed was being engulfed in his own fire.

"Gah! I… I can't… control it…" MataRed grunted, struggling to manage the fires, but was unable too as suddenly the flames engulfed his body as something was materialized on his MetraNexus. It clicked on its own as MataRed changed into a new type of body that was pure fire.

 **=UNSTOPPABLE BLAZE! MATARED-FIRE! YABEI~!=**

"R-Red? Are you… in there?" MataGreen asked as the fire golem gained some minor features of a tiger and roared before blasting fire everywhere, "Gah! Nope, he's not in there!"

"What did you do to our Brother?!" MataBrown Demanded.

" **Heheheh! Oh, nothing… I just fused my Zamor Spheres with a bit of protodermis and essence of Gorat's Mask. it makes for a combination that alters the properties of ones elemental powers,** " Avak explained.

" **You all know how my powers work, I just simply choose whatever I want, and the aspect goes chaotic. By using my mask power on you toa, bathed in Avak's altered protodermis… you become half animal, half toa elementals that have chaotic power!** " Gorast continued.

"So wait, we're all gonna turn out like red if those hit us?" MataBrown asked.

" **How perceptive of you… you're all next!"** Gorast grinned.

" **I've got one for everybody!"** Avak laughed as he fired sphere after sphere at each toa, coating them in the same Mist before Gorast triggered her mask power.

"No... can't, control, power…!" MataWhite said as ice started to form around him into a blizzard while also gaining slight aspects of an arctic wolf.

"Somebody… stop me~!" MataGreen screamed as a tornado formed around him as he gained aspects and suit details of a hawk.

"I can't…. Think straight…!" MataBrown said as a sandstorm covered him as he gained decals of a scorpion.

MataBlack just grunted, boulders of earth magnetizing to his body as he gained decals and aspects of a gorilla.

"Remember, everyone… no matter what happens… we are still...Toa…" MataBlue shouted as water tornados covered her and she was absorbed into a water bubble, her legs gaining aspects of a mermaid and became intangible, as did her arms.

One by one, in order of the ones hit, the Toa emerged in their new forms. First was Matawhite, as an ice covered wolf like elemental human.

 **=*icy-rock music* FERAL BLIZZARD! MATAWHITE-ICE! YABEI~!=**

Next was Matagreen, as he ascended into the air with hawk like wings, claws and talons on his suit with it being pure green.

 **=*sky-themed dubstep* BLUSTERING TORNADO! MATAGREEN-AIR! YABEI~!=**

After the sandstorm cleared, MataBrown had pincers and claws, a pure desert brown suit, and a scorpion tail that had a tail mounted Rhotuka Spinner.

 **=*Bye-Bye Babylon background music* RAGING SANDSTONE STORM! MATABROWN-STONE! YABEI~!=**

The Boulders bursted from MataBlacks position as he was now in a pure black suit with gorilla aspects and rock like fists.

 **=*GorillaDiamond Match completion music* SAVAGE ROCK DESTROYER! MATABLACK-EARTH! YABEI~!=**

Finally, MataBlue's pain disappeared, which was different, but in place of her missing arms and legs, limbs made of water sprouted from the bubble and formed into a human body, making her original disappear. It stood at 7', and had glowing blue eyes, no mouth, but long water like hair and a developed chest.

"Huh, Are?" Matablue confusedly asked as her announcement came.

 **=*deep sea orchestra* TORRENTIAL GIANTESS! MATABLUE-WATER! YABEI~!=**

" **Wait, that's not right… they were all supposed to go wild,** " Gorast said noting MataBlue's form.

" **Um… guess that's five outta six?** " Avak shrugged as the other five went wild.

"Oh no… everyone!" Matablue said.

The other five MataRangers went completely nuts. MataRed roared as he made fire erupt and swung his sword everywhere causing giant flame slashes. In contrast, MataWhite howled and made ice spikes erupt from the ground and freezing the ground below.

MataBrown charged at Gorast and Avak on instinct alone, slashing wildly with his pincers and rapidly firing his Rhotuka at multiple spots. It was cut off when MataBlack Tackled him to the ground, pounding his chest before slamming down, making the earth shake. MataGreen got in the action by flying in the sky and taking them all away into the air.

" **At least they can't control who they are, and its gonna stay that way. Like or not though, MataBlue, you will have some part in joining them,** " Gorast smirked.

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean. I don't feel any different, aside from being a little weird with this new form," MataBlue admitted.

" **Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough,** " Avak smirked as they disappeared.

MataBlue could slowly feel her control slipping, but managed to hit a button on her Metranexus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex Blaze was walking around town with Steel, Nami, Cryo, and Kaze when his Voyanexus beeped.

"Whats up?" Alex asked.

-Alex, thank the Great Spirit! Its me, Matablue, you have to find the final Toa Inika and help me and the others… Gorast and Avak used a Zamor Sphere and Mask Combo to turn us into elemental monsters. I can control myself, but my brothers are going wild. You need to fix this, and help us,- MataBlue responded in a panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? I'm sure we can help, but if you're saying this right, there's no way to reverse the effects without Launchers of our own," Alex said.

"Not exactly true," Steel pointed out, "I can provide a means to help stabilize the Toa Mata for a time while I reverse engineer one of those Launchers for us to use."

"Well make it quick. I'm not sure how long the city will hold up under all those attacks from our rampaging Toa," Alex said.

"You kidding? I do well in pressure situations," Steel assured as he pulled out his tools. "You guys just look for our last member. I'll handle the building."

"Gotcha," Alex said as the others ran off.

* * *

MataBlue figured if she was transformed into this water-human hybrid, she may have been demorphed. So Aqua took time to walk around the city to keep her mind off losing control.

"I have to admit, being made of water isn't so bad…" Aqua admitted while walking around, her steps wetting the ground a little bit before accidentally stepping into a bucket of water.

"Hey!" a citizen yelled.

"Oops, sorry…" Aqua said before her leg sucked up the water.

As a result of that, her body began to expand, growing from just 7 feet tall to about 7' 9" as she stepped out.

"Uh… is it me or am i considerably bigger?" Aqua asked in confusion.

"No, you're definitely bigger," the citizen noted, Aqua suddenly feeling a bit less in control.

"I'd better stay away from water…" she nervously said before running away, but as she did, she ran straight into someone.

"Gah!" a young man's voice grunted as he fell over, Aquas body splattered and was flattened for a moment on impact.

The man had brown work clothes on as he rubbed his head.

"Made of water or not, can you watch where you're going?!" he snapped before he realized what he said, "Wait… you're made of water?"

"Suimasen! I was in a hurry and… how I got like this is a long story…" Aqua admitted, "My name's Aqua, I apologize for running into you. What's your name?"

"Brand," the young man introduced as he was wiping himself off, "Unbelievable, I come here looking for some Toa guys, and the first thing that happens to me? I get soaked."

"Sorry. Wait, you said you're looking for, Toa?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. I got this mask and some weird blaster from this guy I met at work. Then I had to tell my boss I was taking time off just so I could warp over here on this Suva thing, and well... You know the rest. What, you know these Toa guys?" Brand checked after ranting.

"Actually… I think I know where your whole team of Toa is. Youre the last one to arrive, and not a moment too soon," Aqua explained.

"A team of 'em? Well damn! Take me to em!" Brand exclaimed.

"Sure, just… make sure I don't run into any bodies of water, ok? Just a tiny bucket made me the size I am now, and while I have control now, if I get bigger… well, I'm sure I-I can still control myself… I think," Aqua said nervously.

"I'll try not to get you into anything too big for you to absorb," Brand promised as they ran to the Inika.

* * *

Soon after Steel was done working, Brand arrived at the scene.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"You guys looking for me? Cause I kinda found you with the help of your friend, Aqua," Brand said.

"Finally, you show up! We were worried we'd be a stone Toa short of a teammate," Kaze smiled.

"Yeah, you would not believe the days I had getting here…" Brand nervously sighed. "Name's Brand by the way."

"Oh! Is Aqua-chan okay?" Nami asked.

"Er… define 'okay'," Brand said motioning behind him as Aqua came out.

She was a bit taller than before they got here.

"Uh… what happened?" Nami asked, confused and concerned.

"I told you, she got hit with a Zamor Sphere and Gorast turned her elemental powers into this. But uh, whys she a water amazon?" Alex asked noting Aqua was now 8 ft tall.

"The more water she takes in, the bigger she gets. It doesn't help that she stepped in a small puddle on the way here…." Brand said.

"This is worse than i thought, it doesn't help the others are wild an out of control too…" Alex said.

"Well, what do we do about it?" Bran asked.

"Well, Steel's working on a way to cure them all, but I'm not sure how long we can wait before…" Kaze said before some explosions followed. "Ah, bollocks…"

Walking out of the city to their positions were the five wild MataRangers. MataBrown was controlling them with the Kanohi Komau, but they were all focused on the six Inikangers.

"Uh oh…" Nami said.

"I suggest swift action to take them down, correct?" Cryo asked.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna hurt the others, they're not in control of themselves," Alex reminded.

"Well it looks like they don't have a problem with hurting us!" Kaze shouted as MataRed roared.

"Aqua, stay back!" Alex said as the others gathered around Brand.

"Wait, you want me in on this?!" Brand asked.

"Yeah. You're a toa, aren't you?" Steel checked.

"I guess so… but I'm not gonna back down from a fight, so bring it on!"

 **(Cue Transformation Theme- Move Along by the All American Rejects)**

"IKUZE!" Alex called as they took out their Voyanexuses.

 **=KANOHI CALIX! PEAK OF PHYSICALITY!=**

 **=KANOHI ELDA! SEE THE UNSEEN!=**

 **=KANOHI SULETU! MINDS CONNECTED!=**

 **=KANOHI SANOK! TARGET IN SIGHT!=**

 **=KANOHI KADIN! TAKE TO THE SKIES!=**

 **=KANOHI IDEN! RELEASE THE SOUL!=**

"Toa Transform!" the six called as they all transformed together, Brand's new outfit being the same as the others as they stood together.

"InikaRed!"

"InikaBlue!"

"InikaGreen!"

"InikaBrown!"

"InikaBlack!"

"InikaWhite!"

"Voya Sentai….!" Inikared started.

"Inikanger!" the six Inika called.

MataRed roared, " **Primal Spirits Unite... IKUZE!** "

InikaRed thought for second before getting a good catchphrase. "For the Freedom of Voya Nui...ABAERU ZE (We're running wild)!"

The two teams drew their weapons and charged at each other before the ending background showed.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Cue "Hero" by All Insane Kids**

 ***As the song starts, we see the 6 main Kanohi masks appear onscreen, flickering before they show us the 6 Matarangers***

 **As you're on your way back home. Something catch your eyes untold**

 ***As the six Matarangers walk around in their civilian forms, they don't notice a dark shadow looming behind them.***

 **Fear of darkness lingers here, You tremble as you get the fear!**

 ***The six then prepare their Metranexuses, changing into their Toa form, before they find themselves surrounded by Vahki.***

 **Now you on the corner stone, Fearing you'd be left alone**

 ***The screen shows MataRed holding his Fire Sword, before shifting to MataBlue wielding her Aqua Hooks***

 **Who will lose who will prevail? Who will tell the final tale?**

 ***We then see MataGreen with his Aero Axe, before the scene shifts to MataBrown doing a dive kick with his Leg Smashers equipped to his boots***

 ***As the instrumental plays, we also see MataBlack with his Earth Claws as well as MataWhite with his Ice Blade***

 **There it goes again**

 ***Shows an image of the Makuta, with their leader Teridax in the center, before zooming out to show an army of Rahi.***

 **There it goes again**

 ***We then see the Matarangers pointing both their Metranexuses and Mata-Busters in gun mode straight at the enemies surrounding them***

 ***As the instrumental plays, they fire their blasters rapidly at the enemies in question before taking out their individual weapons and charging in.***

 **Do you know what it takes to be a hero?**

 ***Shows MataRed slashing in slow motion, before showing MataBlue and MataGreen teaming up to attack a group of Vahki together.***

 **When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.**

 ***Then, we see MataBrown and MataBlack using their kick attacks and claws to hit a Rahi Kaijin, before showing MataWhite shattering a frozen enemy with his sword.***

 **Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's**

 ***The screen then shows the two Toa Kaita-Oh fighting before forming into the Toa Nui-Oh.***

 **In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six then stand together, all unhenshined, and side by side.***

 **To grow up strong, and undo wrong.**

 ***The six rush into the sunset, all looking forward to the the bright new day.***

* * *

 **Jikai, Toa Sentai Mata Ranger vs Voya Sentai Inikanger!**

 **The Primal MataRangers and the now fully formed inikangers fight each other while Aqua watches, but InikaBlack may have the answer to cure the six toa, a batch of Zamor sphere launchers infused with positive Protodermis. But even he is unsure of what will happen when their new weapons will collide with these savage toa. And all the while, the Piraka and the Makuta Rangers are set to strike. Will the Toa Inika be able to cure their companions?**

 **Chronicle 6: Cries of the Toa!**

 **Spirits Unite!**

* * *

 **HV: I bet they all didn't expect that, an episode based on a cliffhanger.**

 **KKD: Yea. That is a bit odd to say the least.**

 **HV: Well you were the one who put the founding of Nuva Mode into two parts, so I figured the plot with Avak and Gorast could be a perfect playoff for that. It worked in my head, but it's still too soon for Nuva mode.**

 **KKD: I apologize if you guys are anxious to see the Nuva modes again… *turns to HV* especially this overly-excited guy here. But you gotta understand, upgraded forms like this this early are too much. At the time I made the original, around chapters 13-14 were a good middle ground between introducing the upgraded form like most seasons that had them would and how anxious we were at the time writing that up. Plus we had to consider future upgrades like the boosters for Phantoka/Mistika without going overboard on that design, those respective mecha, as well as the possible golden battilizer mode that was seen in Stars with our own twist… that we never got to.**

 **HV: I'm sure we can get to that eventually, don't you worry. I guess it's hard managing a few guys who are excited, especially me. I'm sorry if I'm overeager, aibou.**

 **KKD: Trust me, I understand the idea, but when you've been writing stories on your own and with others for about 5-6 years, you learn to pace yourself and watch when to play your aces. Trust me, the payoff is worth it.**

 **HV: Hey, I'm learning. But the key is to be patient. We'll be bringing you action, Nuva Mode or not, courtesy of me, the Blue Fanfic Bomber, Hope the Victor...**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver. *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **HV: See ya.**

* * *

To Continue this Super Hero Time, please read Re:Awakening of Hope...


End file.
